For the Honour of My Family
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Long ago, a promise was made. The time has come for that promise to be upheld. Warnings inside. STORY NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a new story from me . . . it's a gift story for my friend, Himeandi, as her birthday's coming up soon.

Story does contain hints of incest, male/male situations, and implied situations. Do not read if such material offends you.

* * *

Sunlight filtered all around him as he slowly opened his eyes. His entire body ached, and, for a moment, he wondered what had hit him to make him feel so shitty. Had he gotten into a fight? He was certain that he would recall such an event. Sesshomaru paused for a moment, taking in the sounds and scents of his surroundings. Birds chirping, the scent of earth and trees . . . 

'How did I end up here?' he thought as his eyes fluttered open and shut. The light hurt them, as if he'd been sleeping for a great period of time.

'Nonsense. Why would I fall asleep in a place like this, of all places?'

Sesshomaru inhaled softly then scowled. There were humans close by. Humans and his brother, Inuyasha.

As he rose to his feet and brushed the blades of grass and dirt off him, Sesshomaru was reminded of a time of when he'd been just like Inuyasha. So young, so full of life and vitality . . . for that's what his brother possessed and would always possess as long as he remained a half-demon. His human heritage would see to that.

The taiyoukai closed his eyes, a light smile on his face. There had been so much to live for, back then . . .

888888888

'I'm dead,' Sesshomaru thought as he ran through the palace's hallways, his hair a disheveled mess and his kimono in wrinkles. 'Father is not going to be happy about this. He's going to punish me severely for this for sure. I just know it'

He hadn't meant to oversleep that morning. He really hadn't. But he'd been up into the late hours of the night, reading over one of many scrolls his teachers had given him. It had been a fascinating read, too. Sesshomaru hadn't been able to put it down until he'd finished reading it. After that, he'd fallen asleep with visions of grandeur in his mind.

And because of that scroll, Sesshomaru was now late for his first fighting lesson. His father did not tolerate tardiness of any kind, not even from his own son. The young inuyoukai hadn't even had the chance to take a proper bath. When he'd awoken and realized what time it was, he'd dressed hurriedly, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

Sesshomaru came to a stop a few feet away from the dojo door and took a deep breath. He had to remain calm. Whatever his father's punishment was, he'd deal with. He was the only child to the taiyoukai and he was determined to prove himself. Smoothing out the wrinkles of his kimono the best he could, Sesshomaru approached the door and entered.

"You're late," a deep voice intoned. Sesshomaru did his best to refrain from cringing. Instead, he kept his face as stoic as possible and glanced at the male who had spoken. He bowed.

"Forgive me, Father," he stated. "I was up late reading. It won't happen again."

"Reading?" his father echoed, taking a few steps towards him. "And what were you reading that would keep you up so late, boy?"

"Master Tohma's scroll on ancient fighting techniques," Sesshomaru replied, keeping his head bowed. "As I said, Father, it won't happen again."

"I see . . . Master Tohma's scroll on ancient fighting techniques, you say? The one where he observed your grandfather fighting?"

"Hai, Father."

At that, InuTaisho chuckled. Surprised at hearing such a sound come from his father, Sesshomaru glanced at him. It was a rarity, his father laughing. The young boy thought he'd never hear such a sound coming from the taiyoukai. However, there he was, his robes regal and refined, his silvery-white hair pulled into a topknot, and his golden-amber eyes sparkling. A light smile had crossed his face.

"We can overlook that transgression just this once," InuTaisho said, still smiling. "After all, I don't know of very many of Master Tohma's students who would actually find that scroll interesting. Now, boy . . . show me what it is you've learned from reading."

Still surprised by this slight change in his father's behaviour, Sesshomaru could only nod and take up the first position the scroll had described. It was a simple technique, with one foot placed a few feet in front of the other with one's knees slightly bent. The object of the stance was to flip an opponent over the shoulder while still being allowed movement. InuTaisho nodded in approval as he got himself into position.

"Very good," he murmured. "Now do you know how to counter someone who knows how to counter that move?"

"I think so," Sesshomaru frowned. InuTaisho shook his head.

"No. You mustn't _think_ you know. You must _know_. Thinking you know something when you don't is a good way to get yourself killed, boy. There is no room for doubts. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Father," the boy nodded, his cheeks burning slightly. Of course, his father was right. On the battlefield, there were no room for doubts. It was kill or be killed. Hesitation gave the enemy the advantage. As did taking your eyes off your enemy. Before he knew it, his father had charged him then flipped him over, causing the wind to be knocked out of him as he landed on his back.

"Rule number one, Sesshomaru," his father stated. "Pay attention to your surroundings. You never know where the enemy may lurk."

"Yes, Father," he winced, rising to his feet. So they continued for the next few hours, InuTaisho charging at him and he either avoiding his father's attacks or countering them. By the time they were done, Sesshomaru's ribs and lungs burned as did the many cuts and scratches he had gained from the sparring match. His father gave him a critical yet appraising look as he got to his feet for the final time.

"Very good, boy," InuTaisho murmured, his expression stern. "Not bad for your first match. Tomorrow, you'll begin your training with NatsuMaru. I expect you to do your best and learn from him. Understood?"

"Hai, Father," Sesshomaru gasped out. His father's expression softened some.

"Go see Shinsei, boy. Get yourself patched up then take some lunch. You have your studies to continue, after all. No child of mine will go without learning everything he can." InuTaisho closed the gap between them. "You will do your best to honour your family, Sesshomaru. There is nothing more important than family. Take care of your family and your family will take care of you." His hand stroked Sesshomaru's cheek. "Always remember that, my son. Always."

"I won't forget," he vowed solemnly. "I swear."

"That's my boy. Now go. Shinsei is waiting for you."

With every ounce of dignity he could muster, which was a lot despite the shooting pain that went up his back and down to his knees, Sesshomaru strode out of the dojo and made his way to the palace healer. Later that night, after he'd completed his studies and had taken the evening meal with his father and his new fighting instructor, Sesshomaru lay on his futon. His eyes gazed out the window into the gardens, taking in the beauty that he saw there. Everything that grew there was something his father had fought to keep. Why his father even had the gardens, Sesshomaru hadn't been able to fathom. He was just glad that he did. The sakura trees were especially beautiful in the moonlight.

'I swear I will do you proud, Father,' the boy yawned as his eyes began to droop. 'For you . . . and for the honour of our family.'

888888888

'Take care of your family and your family will take care of you. That's what Father always told me,' Sesshomaru thought with a sad sigh as his eyes opened. His brother was fast approaching. 'And I told him that I would. That I would do our family proud. But I never did. I'd forgotten that day . . . how proud he was of me. I have failed you, Father. But not anymore. I'll make things right. I swear I will.'

It had always been his father's wish that his children be well-versed in more than just politics and fighting. Sesshomaru had learned how to write and to read, and had learned about art from a very young age. His father had been the absolute air of intelligence and refinery as well as the most powerful fighters in all of Japan. Sesshomaru had aspired to be just like him and then some. And Inuyasha, when he'd been little, had wanted to be just like Sesshomaru. The boy had absolutely adored him . . . until Sesshomaru had turned him out with nothing more than the clothes on his back. Why, he still hadn't been able to explain to himself to that day other than the simple foolishness of listening to those who had despised his father and grandfather for siring hanyous.

'I've been a fool,' he thought, 'but no more. Inuyasha's going to learn his place in this world . . . and I'll be the one to teach him.'

Steeling himself for what he hoped to be the final violent confrontation with his younger brother, Sesshomaru turned himself around to face the direction Inuyasha and his companions were coming from. A light smirk crossed his face as he thought of Inuyasha's reaction to what he was going to propose. Oh, they'd fight at first. After all, his brother had always been an excellent fighter, having learned a few things on his own, and it always amused him to see what Inuyasha would try next. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, Inuyasha was the only worthy opponent he had left. They were family, after all.

'Little brother, you are in for one hell of a surprise. Of this, I'm sure of.'


	2. Chapter 2

Swords clashed, causing sparks to fly. Sesshomaru grunted from the exertion and allowed himself a tiny yet faint smile. All it had taken to rile the half-demon up had been a single yet cutting insult. He had not said a word since then. Inuyasha's determination had not waned over the course of the battle. If anything, his determination had grown stronger. He could smell the perspiration as it beaded down the hanyou's forehead, could hear the younger youkai's heart racing as the battle raged on, and he relished in the throes of the battle. However, he still had presence of mind to keep his youki instincts under control. He wanted to test his brother, not injure or kill him.

'Time to end this.'

With a single stroke his sword, Sesshomaru disarmed Inuyasha and had the hanyou pinned on the ground. The ningens that traveled with him cried out and started to run towards them but he ignored the humans. They weren't his concern right this moment. His brother was. Golden eyes glinted and shimmered as they glared at him, and his brother's chest heaved as Inuyasha fought to gain his breath. A slight hint of fear spiked in his brother's scent. Sesshomaru smirked.

'Right where I want him.'

"Had enough, Inuyasha?"

"You wish, you fucking bastard," he spat. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him, knowing full well that his brother was tired. The hanyou had been in a battle earlier and this battle had not helped him in the least. Very carefully, he lifted himself up and eased Inuyasha to his feet. The hanyou's eyes widened in surprise.

"What . . ."

"The time for us to fight has come to an end, Inuyasha. Now it's time for you to come home."

"Come home?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means, Inuyasha. Our feud has ended as of this very moment."

888888888

'Stubborn fool,' Sesshomaru sighed, casting a quick glance at his brother's prone form. The hanyou was slumped over Uhn and Ah's back, his wrists bound. 'He should know by now that, when I says something, I mean it.'

As usual, after his declaration of their feud being over, Inuyasha had scoffed at him and started to hurl out insult after insult in an effort to keep the fight going. The humans he traveled with hadn't helped matters, either. Two of them had started spouting out about all of the times that Sesshomaru had tried to kill Inuyasha and stating that he couldn't be trusted. Inuyasha had agreed. Of course, Inuyasha wasn't about to be taken without a fight. A fight that Sesshomaru wasn't about to give. Ultimately, after much cursing and insults, he had sent the humans flying and had knocked Inuyasha out. Before the humans had recovered, he'd slung Inuyasha over his shoulder and was gone.

'Little brother, you are in for a rude awakening. You may not trust me now but you will see the sincerity of my words. I swear that you will.'

As he walked, Sesshomaru kept an ear for his ward and his retainer. The two weren't that far away. He could tell by how fresh their scents were in the air. How he had lost track of them, especially Rin, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to allow it to happen again. Not with Naraku still on the loose.

'Naraku . . . you have no idea as to what you're in for, do you? Or perhaps you do. Perhaps that is why you wish for a wedge between Inuyasha and myself . . . because you know what will happen if he and I unite forces. He_ is_ strong . . . stronger than what he's given credit for.'

Sesshomaru blinked as that thought came to him. He had always considered Inuyasha to be weak, because he was only half demon and because he had a soft spot for humans. Inuyasha winning most of their battles he had always believed to be a fluke. Never because the hanyou actually had any strength to him. The more he thought about it, however, the more he realized it to be true. Inuyasha had their father's blood flowing through him. Whether Inuyasha realized it or not, he very much resembled their father in both looks and attitudes. Their father refused to ever accept defeat, and the man had been one of the strongest youkai Sesshomaru had ever met. Ryukotsusei didn't even factor into Sesshomaru's mind. Inuyasha had defeated the dragon. As a half-demon.

'Something I'm sure Father expected him to do.'

He shook his head. At some point, he and his father had lost the rapport they had once shared. Sesshomaru could not recall when, how, or why. It had just . . . happened.

'Doesn't matter. I can fix most of the mistakes I have made,' Sesshomaru told himself. 'Starting with Inuyasha.'

Already he had the plans formed. He'd send for NatsuMaru, the same as his father had done for him. Most of the tutors that he'd had as a pup still resided in his father's palatial home. Inuyasha's education would begin while they waited for NatsuMaru. The only trouble he could foresee was the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha's demon blood.

'Maybe Grandfather will know how to seal it without the use of a sword. He somehow managed with Uncle Hiroshi.'

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Rin's voice cut through his musings and Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the road in front of him. His young ward was running towards him, her arms outstretched and a bright smile upon her face. Jaken ran behind her, doing his best to keep up with the young girl. Sesshomaru allowed himself the tiniest of smiles when he saw them. Things sure were changing for him. Not that he was complaining. Rin was a bright spot in his life. It was through her that he had started to unconsciously understand why his father had started to behave towards Izayoi the way that he had.

Once again, the promise that he had made all those years ago came to his mind, steeling his resolve. The time had come.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru stared impassively at the older inuyoukai male that stood, head bowed, before him. He stared at him for several moments, taking in the male's appearance. Three dark green, jagged stripes on his cheeks, bright and intense golden eyes, long and flowing silver hair pulled into a warrior's topknot, the rigid formality in his behaviour and the pride of his status and his prowess in his posture . . . NatsuMaru was just as he remembered him.

"You may raise your head now, NatsuMaru."

"Hai, my Lord," came the murmur. Golden orbs met his and NatsuMaru relaxed. A little. Sesshomaru knew that there wasn't anything he or anyone else could do to get the warrior to relax more than that. Over seven thousand years old, there were too many things that had been ingrained into NatsuMaru. Too many instincts.

'That's what makes him perfect for training Inuyasha.'

At the thought of his brother, Sesshomaru fought back the urge to sigh. It had been at least two weeks since he'd brought the hanyou back to the castle . . . two very long weeks. Inuyasha had used as much profane language as possible to the tutors, had attempted at least five escapes a day, and attacked him whenever possible. His patience, which had been thin to begin with, waned even more. He'd had to erect a barrier to keep Inuyasha in but allow everyone else in the castle the ability to leave as needed and he'd had to place a collar on the boy to keep him from drawing the Tetsusaiga. It wouldn't do to have your sibling kill your servants and guards, after all. However, the collar didn't prevent Inuyasha from hurling out threats and insults and from using his claws. Just the fang.

"Is there something wrong, my Lord?"

NatsuMaru's voice immediately brought Sesshomaru's thoughts away from the last two weeks and to the present. It was with NatsuMaru's help that he hoped to accomplish what he had set out to do. To tame his brother a little and to see that the boy received a proper education. Sesshomaru, however, shook his head 'no' to NatsuMaru's inquiry.

"No. There is nothing wrong. I've just had my patience taxed the last few weeks . . ."

"My Lord?"

"My half brother, Inuyasha, is back in the palace. Against his will, I might add," Sesshomaru allowed himself a light smirk.

NatsuMaru raised an eyebrow at him. The only person who could do so and get away with it.

"Against his will, my Lord?"

"Hai," Sesshomaru nodded. "I've brought him back here to carry out my father's wishes."

"Ah," NatsuMaru smiled, his eyes lighting up. "The wish for his children to have the best learning possible."

"Hai. He was . . . unwilling to comply with my desire for him to come with me . . . his ningen friends did not help matters any."

"I take it you wish for me to train him on how to fight."

"And to help keep him in line should he threaten his tutors. They are refusing to go near him without having someone there to protect them."

"A feisty one . . ." NatsuMaru's expression became thoughtful. "He grew up wild, didn't he?"

"Hai. A . . . mistake on my part."

"A mistake you're trying to correct, if I know you . . . very well then. I shall start now."

"Now?" Sesshomaru echoed. He had no doubts that NatsuMaru would take Inuyasha on as a challenge – being of the warrior class, and being inuyoukai, NatsuMaru would never back away from one – but he hadn't expected him to want to start right away.

"Hai, my Lord . . . if it is all right with you, of course . . ."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, only to hesitate. Though he hadn't expected NatsuMaru to want to start after traveling such a long distance – NatsuMaru resided in the southern mountain range, at his uncle's palace – he saw no reason as to why NatsuMaru _couldn't_ begin right away.

'Besides,' he reasoned to himself, 'it'll provide me with some amusement to see how Inuyasha reacts to him.'

Sesshomaru allowed himself another little smirk as he nodded.

"Of course, it's all right with me, NatsuMaru. Follow me."

888888888

As with humans, inuyoukai had a caste system. Royalty, nobility, warrior, merchant, scholar, artisan, and servant were very similar to how the humans had their system set up. Inuyoukai also had healers and seers. And, like humans, most inuyoukai were born into their stations. Unlike most humans, however, inuyoukai had markings to prove that they were of status or not, hanyous being the exception to the rule. Royalty and nobility often had a single stripe on either cheek and bore a crescent moon in the center of the forehead. On occasion, some of royal or noble birth had two stripes on either cheek. What separated royalty from nobility was the colour of the stripes. Nobility bore blue stripes only. Royalty bore any shade of red, blue, or violet. Another distinguishing factor was the crescent moon or the presence (in some cases) of silver stars in the birth of royalty. Artisans, servants, scholars, and merchants also bore similar markings, each being identified by colour. Healers and seers only bore a single stripe – silver for healer, yellow for seer – on one cheek only. Warriors . . . warriors were the most identifiable of all inuyoukai.

Unlike the other classes, warrior inuyoukai all bore three jagged stripes on their cheeks, green in colour. The darker the green, the older and more skilled the inuyoukai. All inuyoukai knew this. Even those in royalty knew better than to try and outmatch an inuyoukai warrior in a true sparring match. A warrior inuyoukai _knew_ how to fight. He was _born_ to fight. Very few warrior inuyoukai lived long lives, often preferring to die in the heat of battle. The harder the battle, the more honour and fame the warrior received after death.

Sesshomaru knew this. His father, and his tutors, had explained it to him. The fact that NatsuMaru had reached the age that he had was truly a marvel in and of itself. NatsuMaru himself had fought his way up the ranks, becoming his grandfather's then his uncle's most elite soldier. Only a few others had gained such a position in such a powerful family.

'Little brother, you are in for a shock. That you are.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

He heard his brother's battle cry. He even saw the hanyou lunging towards him, rage flashing within those golden depths that were his brother's eyes. What he _hadn't_ seen was NatsuMaru moving to counter Inuyasha's attack. In the time it took him to blink, the youkai guard had Inuyasha by the wrist. For a single moment, they just stood there, NatsuMaru grasping Inuyasha's arm and the hanyou wearing a look of absolute surprise. Before Inuyasha could react, NatsuMaru threw him, his body slamming against the wall. NatsuMaru folded his arms, his gaze solely on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru also kept his gaze on his half-brother, trying to hide his shock at what had just transpired. He had always known that it was possible to _dodge_ that particular attack of Inuyasha's, having done so on numerous occasions. But to stop it practically in mid-stride . . . it was simply unheard of!

"You're too slow," came the cool statement. "Especially for that particular attack. You need to pick up your pace.

A low growl could be heard throughout the otherwise silent room. Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet, his fangs bared.

"Damn you . . ."

To that, NatsuMaru snorted lightly, as if amused.

"Oh yes. I can see it now . . . you are _definitely_ Rei Inu's grandson."

Sesshomaru glanced sharply at NatsuMaru as Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Apparently, Inuyasha had not been expecting those words and, if it weren't for his own shock, Sesshomaru would have been amused by it. However, he himself had not been expecting NatsuMaru's words or the tone that he had used. There was no doubt about it. NatsuMaru _was_ amused by all of this.

"What?" Inuyasha murmured. "Who . . . is Rei Inu?"

"Your grandfather," NatsuMaru stated evenly. "Have your tutors not told you this? I find that very hard to believe, giving you're in your father's home. They're very thorough in their teachings so I ask again . . . Have they not told you this? Or have you been so arrogant that you haven't been listening to them?"

"Feh . . . why the hell should I care about some feeble old man and everything he's ever done?" spat Inuyasha. "It isn't like he'd give a damn about a hanyou like me."

Sesshomaru felt his hand ball up. He, of course, had met his grandfather several centuries ago, before the ancient inuyoukai had become rather reclusive, preferring to stay in the southern region, and the youkai had been rather intimidating. Rei Inu, from that encounter alone, was enough to deter Sesshomaru from ever attacking the former daiyoukai and Rei Inu had never even rebuffed him! NatsuMaru, however, just stared at Inuyasha for a few moments before turning his back to the hanyou. He gave Sesshomaru a wink and smiled slyly as he spoke.

"I see . . . I know what your brother's problem is, Lord Sesshomaru. I know why no one has been able to get through to him."

"I don't have a problem! You do!"

Something in NatsuMaru's eyes and in the back of his mind told him to not reply to Inuyasha's outburst. Rather, he felt urged to play along with whatever game the guard had in mind. After all, NatsuMaru had trained his father and uncles then him. He knew what would get Inuyasha to behave and cooperate.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow at the warrior. "And what is that?"

"He's afraid."

It was a rather simple statement but it's effect was still profound nonetheless. From the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's back went rigid and his usual scowl returned. He allowed himself a small, mental smile. NatsuMaru had hit something in his brother, a chord as it were. Inuyasha hated to be called a coward and be told that he was afraid. He never backed down from a challenge because of such words. Sesshomaru knew this and wanted to kick himself for not utilizing it to his advantage, like he had done so many times before. He decided to "act" in Inuyasha's defense . . . to throw him off and, hopefully, get him riled up even more.

"I am not . . ."

"Surely you must be mistaken, NatsuMaru," he purred, smoothly cutting of his brother. "Inuyasha isn't afraid of anything."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his jaw dropped once more. Sesshomaru fought back the urge to smirk. So far, so good.

"Oh really? If he isn't afraid t hen how come he isn't learning about his family's long and proud history?" the warrior shot back, his eyes gleaming impishly. "Only those who are _afraid_ wouldn't look at such a history. Only those who are _afraid_ would call Lord Rei Inu a feeble old man."

"I am not afraid!" Inuyasha shouted. By now, he had recovered from his initial shock and his hands had balled up, his claws drawing blood from the palms of his hands. His eyes glinted dangerously with anger and malice, his cheeks were flushed, and he was breathing heavily, an obvious effort to maintain control over himself and not attack them. Sesshomaru felt a tiny surge of pride at Inuyasha's restraint. The hanyou had learned something after all. NatsuMaru instantly reigned his amusement in, his expression at once cool and collected then turned to face the enraged hanyou.

"Then prove it. Prove to me that you're not afraid, Inuyasha. Listen to your instructors. Hear what it is that they have to say. Learn from them. Then meet me in the gardens after the noon meal. Show me that you're not a coward."

A curt nod was the only from his brother. The expression on Inuyasha's face – thin lips, eyes still flashing and cheeks still flushed – was just what Sesshomaru wanted to see.

'Finally. Some progress. I somehow knew NatsuMaru would be the one to get through to him. I somehow knew it.'

The fact that both were warriors was not lost on Sesshomaru. However, he also knew that NatsuMaru had traveled a great distance to get there and it was almost time for the evening meal.

"That will be enough for today, NatsuMaru," he declared quietly. "I'd like to have a word with you in private." To Inuyasha, he said, "I expect you to be at the evening meal, cleaned, in appropriate attire, and on your best behaviour. We have a guest. Do not disappoint me."

Without waiting for his reply, Sesshomaru turned and walked out, NatsuMaru right behind him. When he felt they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range, Sesshomaru spun around to face the guard, intent on finding out how the guard had deflected Inuyasha's attack . . . only to be met with a very troubled expression. Another something Sesshomaru was not expecting. The daiyoukai tilted his head.

"NatsuMaru?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Something troubles you . . . something about my brother, ne?"

The guard hesitated, as if _he_ hadn't expected something like that from him. Sesshomaru waited patiently for him to formulate whatever it was the guard felt he needed to say. While the warrior inuyoukai were the fiercest among inuyoukai and the most deadly and skilled of fighters, they knew enough to answer their lords when asked a question. They simply had a hard time putting into words whatever troubled them, though there were times they risked their lives if they answered honestly. Finally, NatsuMaru nodded, the trouble rising in his golden eyes.

"Hai . . . his attack . . . I wasn't expecting it . . ."

"You were able to counter it," Sesshomaru frowned. "Were you not expecting him to attack?"

"I was expecting an attack, my Lord. But not that attack. And I know that I countered his attack, my Lord . . ."

"How do you . . ."

"Know how to counter it?" NatsuMaru finished. Sesshomaru nodded, his ire not even rising at the guard for interjecting. It should have, but it didn't. He had nothing but respect for the guard. NatsuMaru put him in his place many times when he'd been younger and he needed the guard to do the same with Inuyasha. "I know how to counter it because I've had to defend myself against your grandfather in many sparring matches. He isn't someone who takes kindly to dodging all the time. I had to _learn_ how to deflect him when he came after me. What surprises me is that your brother knows it."

"It is an instinctive attack," Sesshomaru began. The rest of what he wanted to say died on his lips when NatsuMaru shook his head.

"Your grandfather is the only inuyoukai I know who knows that attack. I have never met any other inuyoukai or an inu hanyou, for that matter, that knows that attack. The fact that your brother does . . ." NatsuMaru shook his head. "What other attacks does he know?"

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. While it was highly unusual for a guard to question a superior, NatsuMaru's inquiries were certainly understandable. He'd be the one to train Inuyasha and he needed to know everything he could before he started.

'And it won't do to have him go through any more surprises,' Sesshomaru reasoned. 'He is my grandfather's servant. Not mine. And he's done so much for Father and myself . . .'

"He can use his own blood as a weapon," Sesshomaru answered. "Plus he knows how to utilize the Wind Scar from the Tetsusaiga. Beyond that, I'm not sure what he knows."

NatsuMaru's eyes widened briefly, surprise evident in them. Then he quickly masked his shock and nodded.

"Very well then. I thank you for answering my question, Lord Sesshomaru. You did not have to." The guard bowed slightly, his respect evident.

"I know."

888888888

Sesshomaru couldn't help but gaze at his brother, astounded by what he was seeing. The time for the evening meal had come and Inuyasha . . . was simply breathtaking.

Of course, he hadn't expected Inuyasha to really follow his instructions, especially after two weeks of flat out rebellion and tossing around insults. This night . . . Inuyasha had and Sesshomaru was quite pleased with the results.

Instead of its usual tangled mess, Inuyasha's silvery-white mane had been washed, and brushed and combed until it shimmered like fine silk. His hair had been pulled up into a simple yet elegant topknot, and he no longer wore the simple red haori and hakama of the fire-rat. Instead, he'd been clad in a silken kimono of a deep and vibrant shade of violet, golden leaves adorning the right sleeve, and matching hakama. The gold matched the colour of his eyes perfectly and drew attention to the light honey shade of his flesh as well. He'd had an inkling that Inuyasha could clean up well but he'd never figured on just how much he could.

And he wasn't the only one who had noticed his brother's appearance. The serving girls' eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when they'd seen him and started to offer him small, charming smiles. NatsuMaru couldn't keep his own gaze from constantly landing on the hanyou, either. Not that he'd blame the guard for it. If he recalled NatsuMaru's actions from when the guard had trained him, the inuyoukai warrior had a taste for other males. He'd heard the talk of the palace servants and how frustrated the females had gotten after NatsuMaru had rejected their own advances. He smirked slightly to himself.

'This could prove to be very interesting,' he mused, as he watched his brother sit down in front of his setting and kept his gaze on NatsuMaru and himself. Though the hanyou had not been properly groomed on how to eat – he'd seen Inuyasha wolf down food as if he hadn't eaten for works with lack of grace or dignity – Inuyasha moved slowly and deliberately throughout the entire meal, taking his time to eat and being careful to not make a mess. He apparently was taking Sesshomaru's words to heart . . . either that or NatsuMaru's words and challenge still had him rattled. Either way, Sesshomaru was pleased with what he was seeing.

Once the meal was over, NatsuMaru quietly excused him and retired to the guest room Sesshomaru had made available to him. Inuyasha also excused himself and dashed out of the room as quickly as he could.

Curious as to why his brother had run off as quickly as he had, Sesshomaru rose to his feet and followed Inuyasha all the way back to his room. He made no effort to hide the fact that he was. It was his home. He had the right to go where he wanted, when he wanted. He was the lord of the palace, after all. As soon as Inuyasha reached the door, he whirled around to face him, his golden eyes narrowed and flashing. His lithe form trembled but, from what, Sesshomaru couldn't say.

"What the hell do you want?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him, taking a step closer.

"You left in quite a hurry, little brother. I was merely curious as to why that was."

"Wasn't it obvious?" Inuyasha snarled. "I can't stand being around you or that . . . that . . . that pompous ass of a guard!"

There it was. A slight hesitation. To anyone else, it may have sounded like Inuyasha was at a loss of words for NatsuMaru but not to Sesshomaru. It was a hesitation, and it only served to confirm the belief that NatsuMaru had Inuyasha rattled. And there was something else. Something Sesshomaru couldn't quite identify. Yet. Sesshomaru smirked a little at Inuyasha's outburst then took a step closer to his sibling.

"You think NatsuMaru is a pompous ass?"

"You better fucking believe I do," the hanyou snapped.

"And why is that, Inuyasha?" he purred, continuing to advance upon his half-brother. For some reason, he had to get closer to the boy. He had to . . . touch him, to feel him . . . to taste him. "Is it because he challenged your bravery?"

To that, Inuyasha said nothing. He just glared at the daiyoukai, his cheeks becoming flushed with anger . . . all the answer Sesshomaru needed. Within moments, his advance halted, his brother's back against a wall. His hand reached out and glided along his brother's cheek.

"I see . . . so because NatsuMaru challenged you, he's a pompous ass. Because he has nothing but the utmost respect for our father and grandfather . . . because he wishes to carry out Father's desire . . . because he is a warrior and knew exactly how to challenge you . . . he's a pompous ass. Interesting, Inuyasha. Very interesting indeed."

Warm flesh greeted his fingers and Sesshomaru leaned closer, inhaling deeply. The scent that greeted him . . . the scent of the earth and the wind mingling in with honey and something else, something spicy . . . intoxicated him.

"Se . . . Sesshomaru?"

The voice that greeted his ears sounded nothing like the brash and arrogant hanyou he'd grown accustomed to. His name came out as a squeak and the voice that had said it sounded tiny, insecure almost. He had his brother nervous, being this close. He knew it.

Without warning, Sesshomaru reached around to the back of Inuyasha's head and grasped his hair firmly. Tilting the hanyou's head back, he smashed his lips against his brother's in a hard and bruising manner, his tongue demanding entrance. Surprised, Inuyasha's mouth opened. Possibly to protest but it wouldn't have mattered. It had been silenced before it could even take form. His tongue slid in with the greatest of ease, tasting and exploring every inch of his brother's moist orifice.

As he continued his assault on his brother's mouth, Inuyasha's hands went to his shoulders in an attempt to push him away but Sesshomaru wasn't about to allow it. He pressed himself closer, pinning his brother against the wall. A faint whimper escaped Inuyasha as a fang grazed against his lower lip, drawing blood, and a slight tremor coursed through his brother's lithe form. Sesshomaru drank it all in, delighting in the strange sensation that he had finally found a way to dominate over his brother. His hand let go of Inuyasha's hair, allowing the hanyou to move his head freely once more . . . only to wrap his arm around his brother's waist. One knee wedged itself between his brother's legs and nudged them. When Inuyasha didn't spread his legs right away, Sesshomaru gave his legs another nudge, this time a little more demanding and a little more impatient. A fire had awakened within him, a fire that needed quenching. It had started in the pit of his belly and had spread to his blood and loins. He wanted his brother, _needed_ him in a way he couldn't describe. His grip around his brother's waist tightened as Inuyasha reluctantly allowed his legs to be parted. Claws dug into Sesshomaru's shoulders as he rubbed his heated groin against his half-brother's and Sesshomaru smiled as he tore himself away from his brother's now bruised lips. He then licked along his brother's jawline, nipping occasionally and noting his brother's flushed cheeks and heavy breathing.

"Something the matter, Inuyasha?" he breathed, inhaling deeply of the boy's scent once more and feeling quite pleased with himself that the hanyou was now just as aroused as he was. He wouldn't allow Inuyasha to catch his breath. Not for a moment.

"Sessh . . . I . . ."

"You what?"

Sesshomaru met his brother's gaze as he spoke, continuing to grind himself against the warm and inviting body next to his. Inuyasha let out a strange noise as he did so, an unusual combination of a moan and a mewl. Given the boy's reactions to his ministrations, no one had ever touched him like this. Either he'd been rejected . . . or he hadn't allowed it. Whatever the reason might have been, it mattered not to Sesshomaru. _He_ had Inuyasha right in front of him. Not the miko, not the taijiya, or any other female. He, Sesshomaru, would be the one to conquer his brother in such a manner. He would be the one to show his brother just how desirable he'd become. Sesshomaru never wavered in either his actions or his gaze as he spoke once more.

"Do you wish for more, Inuyasha?"

His brother's eyes rolled back as another moan escaped him and his head sagged forward. Heavy and ragged breathing greeted Sesshomaru's ears, becoming the most exquisite sound he'd heard in quite some time. In fact, it had been a while since he had bedded someone and his need was making itself known, loud and clear. He brought his lips close to one soft, furry ear.

"If you wish for more, just say so . . . there is no shame in it, Inuyasha . . ."

Slowly, the claws in his shoulders eased up and slender arms wrapped around his neck. The lithe form in his arm continued to tremble as Sesshomaru took everything as a sign that his brother wanted to continue. He lifted up Inuyasha's light frame and carried him back to the futon, lowering so that he remained between his brother's thighs the entire time. His lips met Inuyasha's once more while his hand crept into the silken folds of the hakama. The flesh that met his fingers quivered as they caressed whatever they could find, not even stopping as they reached the hanyou's quivering and taut entrance.

As his fingers reached and began to explore that particularly sensitive area on his brother's body, Inuyasha's hands had begun to do some exploring of their own. They had slipped into the folds of Sesshomaru's kimono and pushed the fabric to the side, exposing the muscled flesh underneath. Slender fingers danced across his chest, causing his skin to tighten. Sesshomaru moaned into his kiss, resting his weight on top of Inuyasha. Fabric slid the rest of way off his shoulders. Before he knew it, his brother's heated flesh was pressing against his, spurring him on. How Inuyasha had moved that fast, Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure nor did he care. He just wanted more. More touching, more feeling . . . more of his brother.

His hand reached between his brother's thighs and lifted one leg up, caressing the trembling flesh there and allowing him closer contact. Reluctantly, Sesshomaru pulled himself away from the sweetness of his brother's lips. He wanted to taste more of the hanyou . . . but he wasn't content with kissing. Sesshomaru wanted more. He wanted to feel his brother, inside and out. Once he had Inuyasha's leg where he wanted it, he brought his hand to his brother's lips, brushing three fingers against them. Lust-filled golden eyes opened, confusion lighting them. Sesshomaru kissed his nose lightly then nuzzled him.

"It will help, little brother . . . make it more pleasurable . . . for the both of us."

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before he nodded, his tongue hesitantly creeping out to wrap around a finger and take it into his mouth. Seconds later, it was nice and slick, and the other two were being sucked upon. When Sesshomaru felt they were ready, he pulled them away and caught his brother's lips once more. His hand reached between his brother's legs and traveled to that taut entrance once more. Inuyasha arched against him, his body tensing as Sesshomaru inserted a single finger into his opening. The daiyoukai broke their kiss and nuzzled him, murmuring whatever he could think of to keep his brother calm and relaxed. It worked . . . to an extent. Satisfied, he then latched his mouth onto his brother's throat, nibbling and sucking as he inserted a second finger and began to stretch it by using a scissoring motion. Inuyasha gasped and arched his back once more, his heated skin rubbing against Sesshomaru's and arousing the youkai further. Sesshomaru continued to suck and nibble on his brother's skin, slowly working his way down Inuyasha's chest. He paused at one of his brother's nubs, sniffing lightly at the feverish and moist flesh. Without even thinking about it, he ran his tongue across it, eliciting a rather wanton moan from his half-sibling. He smiled against the quivering flesh then ran his tongue across the nub once more. His brother's skin tasted absolutely . . . delicious. Like honey cakes. He had to have more.

Clawed fingers brushed against the stripes on his cheeks, sending a shudder of delight coursing through Sesshomaru, and he latched onto the nub that he'd licked . . . just as he inserted the third digit in. A tiny cry escaped Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could only imagine the sensations that had to be surging through him. His smile grew wider as he worked his brother, both on the inside and the out. The nub hardened under his tongue and his fingers drove deeper, aiming for a sweet spot that he knew existed within every male. He knew he had it when Inuyasha let out a moan unlike any other moan he'd ever heard before.

'So we like that, do we?' Sesshomaru smirked to himself. 'Good. Tonight, little brother, you are mine. Completely and wholly.'

Sesshomaru released the nub then made his way towards the other one, his tongue gliding along his brother's heated flesh. All the while, his fingers continued to stretch and prepare Inuyasha's entrance. Inuyasha began to squirm and his breathing became laboured. His groin rubbed against Sesshomaru's, as if he needed to relieve some kind of pressure that had developed there. The boy's actions created an ache within Sesshomaru, an ache he knew that he'd have to get rid of sooner or later . . .

------

Sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that. :) Some things are just not allowed on this website (go to if you're of legal age for reading adult material for the full story)


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply then let it out, a tiny smile tugging on the corner of his lips as the first rays of morning light crept into the room. Next to him lay Inuyasha, the boy still sound asleep after the night's excursions. He'd awoken a few times during the night to his half-brother trying to adjust himself to get comfortable, his arm being wrapped around the hanyou's waist and his length buried deeply into Inuyasha. Sesshomaru couldn't blame the boy for wanting to get comfortable but the motions had proven to be . . . quite arousing, and he had woke Inuyasha up each time to take the boy and make him his all over again. Of course, his arm still remained about the half-demon's lithe waist and his length still buried to the hilt in his brother's hot and tight passage, the scent of their couplings still lingering in the air.

'So willing and compliant yet not quite so easy to please,' he thought as he kissed his brother's shoulder. 'Why didn't I see it sooner?'

Slowly, and somewhat reluctantly on his part, Sesshomaru pulled away from his brother, the hanyou whimpering at the loss of contact. As much as he would have loved to stay in his brother's bed and claim the boy over and over again, Sesshomaru knew that he couldn't. They both had their own duties to attend to, Sesshomaru to their father's estate and empire and Inuyasha to his studies.

'There's always later,' he promised himself, reaching out to pet one furry ear. Before he became too carried away in his actions, Sesshomaru tore himself away from his brother, gathered his clothing and headed for the bath. Now that he had NatsuMaru there to help keep his brother in line, Sesshomaru felt it to be safe for him to start inviting back many of the courtiers that frequented the place before his brother's arrival. He had some big plans for his brother. Very big plans and they didn't include either of the mikos that his brother seemed to be so fond of.

Before he left the room, he cast a quick glance at his brother and allowed himself a small smile.

'Yes . . . someone more suitable is in order for him. Someone who can appreciate his bloodline.'

Granted, he knew Inuyasha would protest such actions. The boy had grown up wild and accustomed to going where he wanted, when he wanted. Sometimes as needed, especially if he wanted to survive.

'But that's going to change. That _has_ changed.'

Idly, he scratched at the stump of what used to be his left arm, trying to relieve the strange, tingly sensation that had developed there . . .

888888888

After he had bathed and redressed, Sesshomaru headed for the main dining area, cramped muscles relaxed and a slight rumbling in his stomach. His brother had certainly worked up his appetite. Sesshomaru couldn't recall ever feeling this hungry after a night of bedding someone. Of course, he couldn't recall a time when he'd desired someone as much as he had his brother. Sesshomaru's tongue flicked out, savouring the sweetness that he found there. Inuyasha's taste still lingered on his lips, and he knew he had to have more. His eyes traveled to his sibling as he sat down across from him, noting his brother's discomfiture as he did so. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is there something the matter, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou raised his head and promptly shook it in the negative.

"No. I'm fine."

Sesshomaru fought back the urge to sigh and the demand that his brother be honest with him. He knew Inuyasha had developed a tendency to downplay the severity of an injury, but he also knew the truth. Inuyasha hated to be in pain. It was something he never did well with.

'But his pride will never allow him to admit that he's in pain,' he reasoned. 'Father was the same way.'

"Very well," Sesshomaru murmured. "If you're sure . . ."

"I am," Inuyasha nodded. "I'm fine."

They fell silent and waited for the serving girls to bring out the morning meal. As they waited, Sesshomaru decided to take the time to take in his brother's appearance once more.

Like last night, the boy's silvery-white hair had brushed out so that resembled the finest of silks and it had been pulled up into a topknot. The red fire-rat haori and hakama had been set aside once again in favour of white silk, hiding the finely chiseled and well-sculpted body his brother possessed. Lust began to fire up in Sesshomaru's belly once more but, if there was anything that Sesshomaru took pride in other than his own prowess, it was his own self-control.

'And it isn't like Inuyasha's going to be going anywhere,' Sesshomaru smirked to himself. 'I can taste him again any time that I wish.'

The serving girls entered the room at that moment, interrupting Sesshomaru's musings and bringing in the morning meal. Once more, he scratched idly at the stump of his left arm, the tingling sensation growing . . .

888888888

"What is going on, Shinsei?"

Sesshomaru kept his gave cool and leveled at the ancient healer as his stump was examined. Throughout the day, the tingling sensation had grown in intensity and had gotten to the point where he couldn't concentrate on the letters that he wanted to send out.

"Give me a moment, my Lord," Shinsei, a male with a deep pearly-silvery, smooth stripe on each cheek, murmured.

The healer, an inuyoukai of insurmountable age, had been around the palace for as long as Sesshomaru could remember. Like most inuyoukai, Shinsei had the same silvery hair and golden eyes, though both had paled considerably with time. However, the old healer's wit was as sharp as a blade, and his knowledge was great. He was one of the few remaining of the natural-born healers in the inuyoukai clans. Out of all of the servants in the household, Shinsei was among the select few that Sesshomaru did not want to lose. Despite what he taught to those who came to him, there were still things that couldn't be learned. Once Shinsei was gone, that knowledge would be gone forever.

Sesshomaru managed a mute nod but still didn't avert his gaze from the male who was looking him over. If anything, Sesshomaru had become mildly curious as to what Shinsei was up to. The healer, for the most part, had only sniffed at the stump and quite extensively at that. It was a strange way to examine someone, Sesshomaru felt, but he wasn't about to question the healer. Shinsei knew what he was doing, after all, and had no qualms about smacking the daiyoukai upside the head. He'd watched Shinsei do that to his father once, after the former daiyoukai had greatly angered the healer. Shinsei's anger was a rare thing and something no one wanted to be on the receiving end of, members of the royal family included. Finally, the healer pulled back and shook his head.

"There is nothing I can do about it, my Lord," the ancient youkai stated. "You'll just have to bear with it until it passes."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him, not quite pleased with the answer Shinsei had given him. The healer continued without even a glance at him. Instead, he went to a small niche in the wall and began to pull out flasks and vials filled with various fluids.

"There is nothing you can do about it?"

"Hai, my Lord," came the nod. "It's been stimulated into growing back. You should have your left arm completely regrown within a fortnight, if not sooner."

Sesshomaru felt his jaw drop. Unintentionally but it dropped all the same. His arm was growing back!

"How can that be?" he demanded, after quickly regaining his wits. "You told me that it would take years, if not centuries to completely grow back."

Shinsei turned to face him, his eyes glinting with amusement. He walked back to the raised table where Sesshomaru sat.

"I know that's what I told you, my Lord. However, things do have a tendency to change. Especially after one has mated with the person responsible for such a grievous injury." Shinsei gave him a rather scandalous wink. Of course, being of youkai nature, it wasn't unheard of for siblings to get intimate with each other, often as a way of exploring their own sexuality. In same cases, it was perfectly acceptable for siblings to mate with each other, as long as there was a chance to produce offspring . . . anything that would keep the family line from fading out completely. However, to hear that Inuyasha had paid a visit to Shinsei . . .

"Inuyasha was in here for that?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he spoke. His brother had insisted he was fine during the morning meal. If he'd been here after saying that . . .

"Hai, though much against his will, I might add . . . NatsuMaru brought him in here," Shinsei chuckled.

"NatsuMaru brought him here?"

"Hai," the healer nodded. "Said he wasn't about to train someone who wouldn't be able to give everything he had into the lessons. Your brother had an interesting time just trying to walk and had some rather choice words for Natsu. Quite an interesting character, he is. Still, I don't dare think of how he endured throughout his lessons until then."

"What did you give him?" Sesshomaru inquired, mildly curious as to how serious his penetration of his brother had been.

"Just a simple brew to relieve the pain. Everything else just needs to heal. Actually, I wanted to give him a salve but he refused to even let me take a look to see what the problem was. He should have healed more than what he had by the time NatsuMaru brought him in to me," Shinsei frowned. Then he shook his head. "Must be his human blood slowing his youki down, though I still find it strange . . . unless . . ."

"Unless what?" the daiyoukai prompted automatically. He knew that Shinsei wasn't beating around the bush but if he didn't ask, the thought may never be completed. Shinsei's mind, though sharper than any blade that could be forged, had a tendency to keep interesting things to itself so the healer could mull over things later.

"It is a rumour, my Lord," the healer replied. "How true it is, I do not know . . . but it is said that most hanyous are rendered helpless at least once a month. Their youki drains from them, leaving them human. It is the equivalent to a human female's mating cycle for some hanyous. For how long or when, no one knows. It is something a hanyou is not willing to confess, not even to the closest of friends."

"Izayoi would have known when Inuyasha's night of mortality would be," Sesshomaru pointed out. To that, Shinsei nodded.

"Hai. She would . . . only because she's Inuyasha's mother. Because she loved him and died for him, it was a secret that she would keep and instill into him to keep it secret. Still, there is something else that no one knows about hanyous, especially male ones, and that, my Lord, is their ability to produce young."

"Inuyasha can bear children?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened at that.

"Hai . . . but only if he's caught at the right time . . . the night before his youki leaves him and renders human and only if he has not been intimate with anyone, including females."

"I see . . ."

Sesshomaru had rumours all throughout his youth about how powerful offspring produced between two males could be. Of course, such offspring were just rumours. He'd seen spider, toad, and frog youkai males mate and produce offspring, and the children were just as normal as the rest of their respective species. Still, if it were possible for male hanyous to reproduce . . .

"Have you seen any male hanyous give birth before, Shinsei?" he inquired suddenly, his eyes landing on the healer.

"Once," came the answer. "A long time ago, just before the belief about male-produced offspring being powerful began to spread."

"So it's true? A male _can_ produce powerful offspring?"

"If in the proper situation, yes . . .

"So it was that hanyou who started the rumour then . . ."

"Unintentionally, yes . . . you might want to find out when your brother loses his youki, my Lord. If he isn't healing like he should, he could be very close to losing his youki once a month, like all hanyous do."

"And if he is?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him. The healer had just skirted around something, something very important, but what, Sesshomaru couldn't quite place his finger on.

"We'll deal with that if and when the time comes, my Lord but _only_ if and when the time comes."

888888888

Later that evening, as he sat down to the evening meal, Sesshomaru found himself thinking about Shinsei's words and analyzing last night's activities. There were a few things about that particular session that were now striking Sesshomaru as being odd. Like the slight shift in Inuyasha's scent and in the taste of his blood. The crimson liquid had tasted different from when he'd bitten Inuyasha's lips to when he'd bitten the boy's shoulder. It had become . . . sweeter somehow. Even Inuyasha's seemingly docile behaviour seemed strange to the daiyoukai. It wasn't like Inuyasha to submit to anyone, Sesshomaru himself included.

'Could it be possible that his youki will leave him soon? If so, for how long?'

The thought of having a human Inuyasha in his castle for any length of time disturbed Sesshomaru. With the exception of a precious few, he found most humans to be disgusting creatures, high on morals yet not willing to live up to said morals. A man could rape a woman and never think twice about it. Or he could slaughter an entire village, children included, and never bat an eye about it. While those in his native country weren't nearly as bad those on the mainland, they were still bad enough in Sesshomaru's mind yet they had the audacity to think of themselves as superior beings. They were an uncouth species, in Sesshomaru's mind, and often needed reminding of what their true place was in the world.

Still, if Inuyasha were to turn human for any given length of time, Sesshomaru would endure. He knew that he would. The promise he had made to his father all those centuries ago would guarantee it.

Then there was the possibility that, if he had mated with his brother at _just_ the right time, Inuyasha could be expecting a pup. If that proved to be true, Sesshomaru had no idea as to what he would do. A pup wasn't a responsibility he was ready to take yet. Then there was, what he felt to be, Shinsei's evasiveness on male-produced offspring. The healer knew more than what he was letting on but Sesshomaru didn't dare press him. Shinsei wouldn't hesitate to light into him. If the healer didn't want to answer the question, he wasn't going to answer the question. Healer inuyoukai were not like warrior inuyoukai. They were not bound to any given lord. Shinsei reserved the right to leave at any given moment, and Sesshomaru knew he could not afford to lose such a valuable asset to his household.

'But there is a way to find out more,' he mused as he watched Inuyasha enter the room, moving slowly and deliberately, NatsuMaru right behind the hanyou. 'There _is_ someone who can give me the information I desire. I just need to send for him.'

He knew where the answers to the rest of his questions lay, in his father's old retainer. Myouga.

The evening meal was an unusually quiet affair. Inuyasha wolfed his food down as quickly yet neatly as he could then immediately excused himself without actually waiting for Sesshomaru to give him permission. The boy sprinted as fast he could which, given the fact that he'd had a hard time walking and sitting still, was quite fast. Sesshomaru hadn't even had a chance to ask Inuyasha where the old flea might be hiding.

'Strange.'

Curious about his brother's behaviour, though he had a hunch as to what was going on, thanks to Shinsei, Sesshomaru rose to his feet and nodded to the serving girls to clear things away. Like last night, Sesshomaru followed his brother and watched how the boy moved. To Sesshomaru, it appeared as if Inuyasha were fleeing something . . . or someone. Like he had something to hide and didn't want the world to know.

'Sorry, little brother. You're not going to escape me. Not tonight.'

He waited for a few moments while Inuyasha secured himself in his room. Then he entered, his golden gaze sweeping across everything, his brother huddled underneath the fur pelts and blankets.

Before he approached his sibling, Sesshomaru strode over to the window and glanced at the sky, observing as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. The stars were the only lights travelers had to go by. The moon itself had gone into hiding.

With a slight grunt, Sesshomaru drew the tapestries, shutting out the rest of the world. Then his gaze landed once more on the form underneath the blankets. Keeping his pace slow and even, almost to the point of being non-existent, Sesshomaru approached the hanyou, stopping a mere few inches away.

"Tonight's the night you lose your youki."

The form underneath the blankets stiffened, but Inuyasha didn't reply. Not that Sesshomaru needed him to. His current behaviour was answer enough.

Sesshomaru knelt next to his brother, his hand reaching out and grasping the blankets. Slowly, he uncovered a wealth of silky, black hair . . . and Inuyasha's trembling form. Fear and panic emanated the hanyou. He was vulnerable, and they both knew it. It also drove a cold, hard and undeniable truth into Sesshomaru, Shinsei's words coming back to him.

His brother would be bearing his pup.

'Not necessarily true,' a little voice whispered. 'He could have been intimate with someone . . . the strange miko has always shown an interest in him and with her indecent clothing . . .'

The thought trailed off. That little voice had a valid point, after all. His brother _could_ have been intimate with the strange miko at some point. He didn't know everything that Inuyasha did in between their encounters. For all he knew, his brother wasn't pure anymore.

As he thought about it, the thought of that girl touching his brother the way he had sickened Sesshomaru . . . and enraged him. While he respected her powers as a miko, she was still human and had no right to be touching someone of royal blood. Someone like himself . . . someone like his brother. Gently yet firmly, Sesshomaru grasped his brother's chin and forced the boy to look at him.

"Has anyone touched you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, not in alarm or shock, but in confusion.

"Nani?"

"Has anyone touched you?" Sesshomaru repeated, his tone unbelievably cold. He applied a small amount of pressure on Inuyasha's jawline, causing the boy to wince from the pain.

"I don't . . ."

"You do," Sesshomaru interjected, his anger rising. "You do know what I mean, Inuyasha, and you will answer me. Has that human wench been intimate with you?"

"Intimate?"

With each second that passed, Inuyasha's confusion only grew. Sesshomaru could tell. Inuyasha had always been terrible at lying.

"Hai. Intimate . . ."

For a moment, there was only confusion in those amethyst eyes. Slowly, realization lit them. Before Inuyasha could say anything snide, for he saw that forming in the hanyou-turned-human's eyes, Sesshomaru applied more pressure to his chin.

"And I advise you to be honest with me, little brother . . . or that precious little miko of yours will find herself missing her head."

Inuyasha emitted a growl and his eyes flashed in defiance. But, if there was anything true about his brother, it was his intelligence. He _knew_ that Sesshomaru would kill the girl and not even blink about it. With him being unable to escape, there'd be no way he could protect her. Inuyasha let out a defeated sigh then replied, "No. I've never been intimate with her."

"Have you been intimate with anyone?"

"No . . ."

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha's chin, shock starting to make its way through his blood. His brother had been a virgin until last night . . . He'd caught his brother at just the right time. Inuyasha was now expecting and the pup was Sesshomaru's.

Before the shock could completely claim him, Sesshomaru noticed, even in the dim light of the room, the bruises that were starting to form on Inuyasha's jawline. Instinctively, he leaned in and began to lick where he'd unintentionally hurt his brother. The effect of his licking was not something Sesshomaru had been expecting.

Instead of reacting violently, especially after such somewhat harsh treatment, Inuyasha moaned, his head tilting back. Sesshomaru recognized the sound as being one of pleasure. A light sniff of the air told him that his actions had aroused his brother.

Smirking evilly, he continued to lick the boy's jawbones, nipping on occasion. Nimble fingers made their way into his hair as Inuyasha's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling Sesshomaru closer. Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hanyou's thigh, caressing the quivering flesh underneath the silk and leaning against his brother so that they were both stretched out on the floor . . .

When it was over, Sesshomaru collapsed against his brother, both of them breathing raggedly. As soon as he had caught his breath, Sesshomaru rolled off his brother, his member limp and soft. The scents of sweat and sex hung heavily in the air and Sesshomaru ventured a glance at his sibling.

Dark hair clung to damp flesh and Inuyasha's flesh glistened with a fine sheen of sweat. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing still heavy, a truly arousing sight to Sesshomaru. He reached his hand out to his brother, cupping a cheek and turning Inuyasha's head so that their eyes met. His brother offered him a tired smile.

"That felt good," Inuyasha murmured, curling up next to him. "Felt very good . . ."

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile as he nuzzled the boy, all thoughts of the future banished for the time being. He just wanted to enjoy the afterglow of his coupling with his brother and possibly explore his body later. Everything else could wait.

'You have no idea, little brother. You have no idea.'

888888888

The next morning, Sesshomaru excused Inuyasha from his studies. The hanyou, despite his weariness from mating, refused to sleep and had kept Sesshomaru up all night in his efforts. If the hanyou had trouble walking the day before, he certainly did more so now. In some of their couplings, Sesshomaru had been less than kind in taking him but then he'd awakened to find Inuyasha molesting him. Not that he blamed Inuyasha for not wanting to go to sleep. He couldn't imagine what it had be like to lose your youki, even for one night.

Still, their couplings had been pleasurable. Extremely pleasurable. Each orgasm Sesshomaru had was more violent and forceful than the ones before, and he was surprised at how well his brother handled someone thrusting into his ass. And with the way Inuyasha's body melded into his . . . it was almost like they'd been made for each other.

'Is it possible, though?' he mused as he made his way to the study, ignoring the ever-present and growing tingly sensation in his stump. 'Is possible Inuyasha and I were meant to mate with each other?'

As was his wont when he was back in the palace, Sesshomaru immersed himself within the scrolls that made up his father's library and study when he wasn't busy attending to daily matters. His letters to surrounding youkai nobles had been completed yesterday, Sesshomaru utilizing his old calligraphy tutor after Inuyasha's lessons. They were to be sent out today but they would not reveal much to those nobles. After his discussion with Shinsei about him bedding his brother, Sesshomaru felt it to be prudent to not say anything about possibly finding a mate for Inuyasha. There were still too many unanswered questions in Sesshomaru's mind and he wanted to be sure he had as many as he could before making a final decision.

Around the time of the noon meal, Sesshomaru heard someone slip into the study, the sound of a faint hiss cutting through his thoughts. He glanced up to see Inuyasha strolling towards him, hiding as best he could the pain their couplings had given him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him as the hanyou sat across from him . . . or at least attempted to. Getting annoyed with the delay in whatever the boy wanted, Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed him, pulling Inuyasha into his lap.

"What is that you want, Inuyasha?"

For a moment, Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead, he reached out and caressed the stump of Sesshomaru's left arm, as if suddenly fascinated by it. Finally, he spoke.

"It's growing back . . ."

"Hai," Sesshomaru nodded. "It is . . . but that cannot be the reason why you've come in here. What troubles you, little brother?"

"You," came the mumbled response. "I don't understand why you've brought me or why you've been so nice to me. It's . . . unsettling."

"Is that so?"

"Hai."

They fell silent for a few moments more, each lost in his own thoughts. Sesshomaru knew he'd eventually have to tell Inuyasha why he'd brought him home. Not that he truly expected the boy to believe him. Despite Inuyasha's desire to be accepted by him, the hanyou couldn't simply shake off the mistrust he had learned to have of others. It had been ingrained into him and it would take years, if not centuries, to alleviate it. Finally, Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"You wish to know why I've brought you here, ne?"

"Hai," Inuyasha nodded, his tone quiet and almost subdued. He still sounded exhausted. "I do."

"I will tell you . . . on one condition."

"And what's that?" Inuyasha raised his head, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You tell me where I can find Myouga. I have some questions for him."

888888888

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

The daiyoukai glanced up from his scroll the moment he heard Jaken's high-pitched scream and frowned. It had been a few days since NatsuMaru had arrived to the palace and had begun Inuyasha's fighting lessons . . . and it had been a few days since he had bedded the half-demon and unintentionally impregnated him. Sesshomaru was still waiting to hear if anyone had found the old flea, Myouga. He wanted his answers and he wanted them soon.

He also knew that Jaken knew better than to disturb him when he was in the middle of something and the imp was very good about obeying his orders . . . unless something dire had happened or, in this case, someone had shown up unannounced. Either way, it never boded well for whoever was the reason behind the interruption. For a moment, the only one he could think of that could be the reason behind this interruption was Inuyasha but that, too, seemed farfetched anymore.

'How could it be Inuyasha, though? His courage and bravery have been attacked by NatsuMaru. He isn't going to back down from the challenge. He isn't even going to lapse for a moment. Unless Myouga's been located and is en route . . .'

Sesshomaru had just rose to his feet when the imp burst into the study, panting with sweat beading into his pale yellow eyes.

"Jaken . . . I trust you have a good reason for this interruption."

"Hai, me lord," came the quick nod. "It's those humans that follow Inuyasha around . . . they're at the caste gates now, demanding that you release the hanyou to them immediately!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in amusement. Of course, Jaken had a tendency to exaggerate at times but he had no doubts that the ningens his brother traveled with would want him back. Inuyasha was, after all, the strongest one in the group and the best one for defense. They truly weren't much without the hanyou, in Sesshomaru's eyes.

He glanced at his regenerated arm and smirked. The arm had completely grown back by early morning and it worked well, if not better, than it had before. Inuyasha had been surprised to see it whole once more.

'And if Inuyasha was shocked, what will the ningens think?'

Not that he cared but Sesshomaru really wanted to see the expressions on their faces. His smirk grew a little wicked, causing Jaken to tremble in fear.

"Let them in," he murmured softly, dangerously. "I will deal with them personally."


	6. Chapter 6

Four sets of eyes – the taijiya's brown, the miko's grey, the houshi's blue and the kitsune's green – gazed angrily at him. Their forms were rigid, their ire coming off of them in waves. They even had the gall to look indignant, as if he had committed some kind of horrible crime, though on some level, he probably had. Kidnapping was a crime and he _had_ taken his brother against his will, albeit for a good cause. Still, they were on his lands and in his ancestral home. A show of respect was in order. Only the neko, who remained her kitten form, was calm, her sunny eyes filled with curiosity.

"Where is Inuyasha?" the miko finally demanded, her eyes flashing angrily. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. Her determination was admirable and her powers were great, but this was _his_ home. If anyone had the right to be making demands, it was him.

"Who are you to make demands in _my_ home, while on _my_ lands?" he inquired coolly. "Or have you forgotten your status, girl?"

Her cheeks flushed a bright, angry red and her hands clenched tightly at her sides. Still, her gaze never wavered as she spoke.

"You had no right to take Inuyasha from us . . ."

"On the contrary," Sesshomaru interjected. "I had every right. Inuyasha is a part of _my_ clan. Until he reaches a certain age, he is my ward, as decreed by our father and his mother. As he hasn't come of age, it is my duty to make sure he knows everything that he needs to."

"What could you possibly teach Inuyasha?" she scoffed. "How to hate? Please. He doesn't need you for _anything_."

It took every ounce of self-control that Sesshomaru possessed to not vapourize her on the spot. If it weren't for the fact that his brother obviously cared for her . . .

"You would be wise to hold your tongue, miko," he murmured, his tone smoothly dangerous. "Or I may find myself forgetting the promise that I made to Inuyasha not that long ago to not harm you."

Instantly, she shut her mouth but the anger never left her eyes. Her hands remained clenched. She'd been silenced . . . for the moment. He knew that she wouldn't be mollified until she saw Inuyasha. None of them would be. They wouldn't even leave until they did. He also knew that his brother would want to see the ningens, had already expressed his desire to do so the moment he'd heard that they were there. Still, he felt a certain amount of mistrust, not in Inuyasha – he'd already removed the collar from around the boy's neck and dissipated the barrier the day after his sibling had accepted NatsuMaru's challenge – but in the ningens themselves. He didn't, couldn't, trust them around his brother. With the boy already rising up to NatsuMaru's challenge and the fact that he was now expecting a pup . . . There was simply too much at stake. All it would take would be a single command from the miko to bring his brother down . . . then they could be gone. Sesshomaru was not about to allow it.

'But if they are going to be here then they will live by the rules I've set forth.'

Sesshomaru straightened his back, if it were even possible for him, and, in his usual stoic manner, spoke.

"Very well . . . you may see Inuyasha . . ."

Their eyes lit up, the miko's especially. They were quite pleased with his announcement, but he also knew it wouldn't last. He hadn't finished speaking, after all.

"However, you will not be alone with him. Your visits with Inuyasha will be supervised."

"Fine," the miko huffed, crossing her arms. "Whatever. Just take us to see Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, and she immediately looked chagrin. She lowered her gaze.

"Gomen . . . please . . . may we see Inuyasha now?"

Keeping his gaze on her, he replied, "No. Not at this moment."

"What? Why not?!" she cried out, her eyes snapping to him and becoming wide. Sesshomaru allowed himself a bit of a smirk.

"Because he is busy at this moment and will be quite busy until the evening meal. You shall simply have to wait to see him."

"But . . ."

"Little miko, my brother is busy," Sesshomaru intoned, his own ire getting the better of him. "Once it is time for the evening meal, you may see him. Jaken . . ."

"Yes, milord?" The imp stuck his head through a nearby door, his yellow eyes wide.

"Take our . . . guests to my father's old war room. See that they are tended to while they wait for the evening meal. And give them proper clothing. If they are going to be here, they need to be in appropriate attire."

"Very well, milord. This way . . ."

As the humans got to their feet and followed the toad youkai, Sesshomaru locked eyes with the neko. She let out a soft mewl and nodded towards him before bounding after the ningens. He then rose to his feet and dusted himself off . . . not that he really had any dirt on him but that was beside the point. He had an image to uphold, after all.

888888888

"Where are they?"

Sesshomaru raised his head to see his brother standing before him, golden eyes flashing. A hint of worry emanated from his lithe form but the daiyoukai chose to ignore that, instead focusing on the stirring in his belly at the mere sight of his brother.

Once again, his brother wore a simple yet elegant white kimono and hakama made of silk. Leaves of silver and gold embroidery adorned the sleeves. Inuyasha's silvery-white mane had been brushed into a fine sheen and pulled into a topknot once again.

"They're in one of Father's old war rooms," he murmured, rising to his feet and making his way towards the hanyou. "And they are safe. I did not harm them."

For a brief moment, relief flickered in his half-sibling's eyes then it was gone. Sesshomaru almost raised an eyebrow at the slight change in his brother. Almost, for normally the hanyou was quite expressive. The last few days had seen similar, smaller changes in the boy, but he'd never be rid of them completely. His human half would see to it.

'Not that I'd want him to change entirely,' Sesshomaru thought, reaching out to touch his brother's cheek.

"I want to see them . . ."

"At the evening meal, otouto," he murmured, leaning in close to his brother's lips. "I wish for NatsuMaru and myself to be with you while you visit with them."

"And why's that?"

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously at him but Sesshomaru paid no heed to that. There was no need for him to. He had his brother right where he wanted him, if the truth needed to be told. All he had to do was simply touch the hanyou and the boy would melt against him. That had been proven on more than one occasion. A hand reached out and stroked a velvety smooth cheek.

"Because I do not trust your . . . friends where you are concerned, little brother. I wish for you to stay here and I do not believe they will respect that or your decision to stay here, should you tell them of it."

"You don't know that," Inuyasha frowned. "All I have to do is explain it to them . . . you can trust them."

"No," he cooed. "I can't. They will never accept it and, therefore, are not to be trusted. You may explain it all you want to them but, until they prove themselves trustworthy, you will not be alone with them."

Before Inuyasha could protest any further, Sesshomaru brushed his lips against those of his brother's, silencing him and marveling once more at the sweetness that he found there. A soft moan escaped the boy and his lips parted, allowing Sesshomaru more access to the hot orifice. His fingers danced along his brother's flesh, making their way towards the back of his head and weaving themselves into the boy's hair. Clawed hands grasped his shoulders as Inuyasha pressed his lithe form against his, an obvious sign that the hanyou wanted more. Something Sesshomaru was more than willing to oblige him with.

Inuyasha's arms wrapped around his neck, his hands tangling in Sesshomaru's hair. His lips parted even more for the daiyoukai, and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to plunder the sweetness within. He shoved his tongue into his brother's mouth, sweeping it over fangs and teeth. Inuyasha's tongue rose to meet his, winding itself around his appendage and sucking on it. Sesshomaru smiled into the kiss before deepening it. His arm snaked its way around the boy's waist, pressing Inuyasha even closer to him and causing the boy to practically melt.

After a few moments of the heated kiss, Sesshomaru broke away and drew a deep breath. He knew what he wanted at that moment in time . . . and he would have it, the consequences be damned. Carefully, he released his hold on Inuyasha, earning a frustrated whimper from the hanyou.

"Sessh . . ."

"Not a word, Inuyasha," he breathed, resting his hands on the boy's chest and locking eyes with the hanyou. "Not a word."


	7. Chapter 7

The time had finally come. _It_ had finally happened, his ticket to freedom. A light smirk graced his features as he felt a surge of power flow through him.

'At last . . . I am free . . . I can be with my family once more.'

Relief washed over him as he closed his eyes. For a while there, he'd about given up hope. He knew what needed to happen in order for him to obtain his freedom, having expected it to have happened long ago. Instead, years had rolled by. Where he currently dwelt, the number of years had nearly quadrupled in comparison to the rest of the flow of time. However, he had managed, though his hope had begun to dwindle after a while. Now the one thing he had needed to happen, had hoped for against all hope, had finally happened. He didn't care how or why . . . yet. He'd find out soon enough. First, he had to get where he needed to go and that would take some more time still but he was still free. In that, he could rejoice.

'I'm coming home.'


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru strode swiftly through the halls of his ancestral home, his face set in determination. A new set of questions had presented themselves to the daiyoukai, questions that couldn't wait for that cowardly flea, Myouga. Only one could give him the answers that he desired. Only one truly knew what he was going through with his half-brother, if only through observation alone. Shinsei.

The healer also possessed some oils that he'd need if he were to continue bedding his brother as he had been. Sesshomaru had no doubts that he was causing Inuyasha a great deal of pain with each penetration and he tore each time. He could smell the blood on his sibling each time they mated. The last thing he wanted for his brother to be scarred like that.

His brother . . . Things had started to complicated with the hanyou around. Those from other courts who had been around when he'd first arrived at the castle had noticed the changes within the boy. At least, they'd noticed the physical changes in his half-brother. He could tell by the way they practically devoured his appearance. Sesshomaru couldn't blame them but he also didn't like it. Inuyasha was _his_. The hanyou belonged to no one else but him.

And therein lay Sesshomaru's confusion. He'd gone from disgusted with his brother's half-human blood to being somewhat tolerant of it to downright possessive of the boy. He needed to know why that was.

Shinsei glanced up the moment he stepped into his abode, a bit startled to see the daiyoukai there. Sesshomaru paid no heed to the healer's surprise. He was on a mission. Everything else could wait until this was taken care of.

"I need answers," he stated. "And I need them now."

"I see . . ." the healer murmured. "And these answers . . . would they have to do with your brother?"

"You know then?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Shinsei.

"I know only what you and NatsuMaru have told me," Shinsei replied.

"NatsuMaru? What has he been saying?"

Shinsei took a deep breath then let it out. He then began to move around, gathering things as he did so.

"Just that he's noticed a slight shift in your brother's scent and that he's been able to detect your scent on him as well. Other than, he's been expressing his concern for Inuyasha's pain these last few days. The hanyou's been rather sluggish in their training sessions."

At that moment, Shinsei paused, having pulled out quite a number of jars. He then met Sesshomaru's gaze.

"You wish to know what you should do regarding your brother . . . don't you?"

"Hai," Sesshomaru nodded. "I do."

"I figured as much . . . you're close to making him your mate completely . . . I can tell . . ."

For a moment, Shinsei didn't say anything else. He just stared at the bottles and vials that he'd pulled out. Then he moved, mixing a few of them together.

"You wish to know if it's possible to stop the process, ne?"

"Hai," Sesshomaru nodded again, licking his lips. "I do."

"Hmm . . . I see . . . well, the answer to your question, my Lord, is yes. However, I must warn you, it won't be easy . . . and it has to be something that you truly desire."

"What . . ."

The healer turned around to look him directly in the eye.

"You'll have to kill your own pups, my Lord. If you do not wish for your brother to be your mate, if he is truly expecting your young, you will have to destroy the young. That will be the only way the process will halt itself."

888888888

Sesshomaru fought back the urge to heave a rather weary sigh. His conversation with Shinsei had not gone as he had anticipated. The last thing he had expected was for the old healer to tell him he needed to kill off his own pups in order to halt the mating process with his brother. He had hoped that it would have been something simple . . . like not following Inuyasha to his bedchambers at night. That was not the case.

He had always thought it would have been easy to kill a child of less than pure blood. After all, he'd had no problems in trying to rob his brother of his life. And there weren't any doubts in his mind that the pups his brother now bore would have some human blood to them. It should have made his decision easy.

'But it isn't easy,' he thought as his brother's ningen friends were escorted into the dining hall. He noted with a bit of smug satisfaction that the humans had, indeed, been dressed in appropriate attire, much to their discomfort. Then his mind went to the problem at hand. How would he halt the mating process without killing his unborn pups? Did he really _want_ to halt the mating process? Despite the fact that they'd have _some_ ningen blood to them, they still would have _his_ blood flowing through them. His blood that came from the father that he and Inuyasha shared. And Izayoi was a powerful woman in her own right. It wasn't as if she and his father had created a weakling. 'Now I know how Father felt.'

With his decision forming and gaining strength and resolution, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the ningens that were being seated at his table, taking the opportunity to study each one.

Both of the females, he noted, were extremely uncomfortable in the formal kimonos that had been chosen for them. The young miko wore a pale blue kimono with white leaves adorning the sleeves and sides. The taijiya wore a simple pale pink kimono with no adornments. Sesshomaru knew the value of those kimonos, knew exactly what they were made of. If either female knew, he was quite certain they'd be blushing.

The houshi, on the other hand, was now enjoying the formal attire he'd been required to wear. A dark violet haori with silver stars adorning the left sleeve and hakama had been chosen for the male. Sesshomaru did not fail to notice the way his female servants were staring at the ningen male. The monk was quite enjoying their attention, much to the taijiya's dislike.

'Pathetic,' he thought with no uncertain amount of disgust. How his brother could stand to be around such fools, Sesshomaru couldn't even begin to fathom.

In thinking of his brother, Sesshomaru was reminded of the situation between them. He would have to tell Inuyasha eventually of his pregnancy. The changes in his body were already making themselves known. If NatsuMaru were able to detect them, it wouldn't be much longer before the rest of his servants discovered it. All it would take would be a slip of the tongue and his brother would know. Once his brother found out . . .

Sesshomaru blinked then mentally shook his head of that thought. Inuyasha would be upset, no matter who he learned the news from. It would be best if he told his brother of his condition then have him see Shinsei for confirmation.

'I'll tell him tonight,' he decided then glanced up . . . just in time to see his brother enter, NatsuMaru right behind him.

His brother still wore the simple white kimono from before, though the hakama had recently been changed. For a moment, as he gazed at his brother, Sesshomaru felt as if he were staring at his father's visage and not Inuyasha's. The only glaring item was the damned rosary around Inuyasha's neck. Then it quickly passed.

The humans also noted Inuyasha's arrival. Both females automatically blushed, though the miko was the only one to avert her gaze. Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest and her breathing hitched. Sesshomaru not only detected those changes but also a hint of arousal coming from the young girl. He also noticed how his brother had gazed at the miko, the hanyou's cheeks staining slightly pink. There would be feelings between them. There would _always_ be feelings between Inuyasha and the miko. It was inevitable, and Sesshomaru knew it. However, that knowledge did not stop the rising surge of jealousy from flowing through him. Inuyasha was _his_ and his alone. He would mark his brother in front of them before he allowed another human to touch the half-demon.

However, before he had a chance to say anything, the young miko quickly glanced at his brother again, just as the hanyou was sitting down. The moment he was sitting, she began.

"So, Inuyasha . . . how've you been?" she inquired meekly. It was a facetious question and everyone there knew it. However, Inuyasha nodded and replied, "I've been good. Quite good."

"That's . . . good," the miko smiled then looked at her food as the serving girls gave it to her. "That's very good . . . we were worried about you . . ."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her but chose to say nothing. He knew what she was hinting at. Not that he blamed her. In their previous encounters, he'd been quite malicious, trying to kill his half-brother. Still, she was being reserved and careful with her wording. She wasn't going to do anything to spark his anger.

"Why?" Inuyasha blinked. "I can take care of myself . . ."

Sesshomaru almost snorted at that but refrained. To an extent, it was true. Inuyasha _did_ know how to take care of himself, having had to since he was little. However, Sesshomaru knew there was a difference in surviving and truly caring for one's self. Still, he wanted to see how this would play out.

For her part, the miko refrained from snapping at Inuyasha. Her hand clenched, though, her cheeks flushed an angry pink, and her aura radiated her irritation . . . something that wasn't lost on his brother, either.

"I'm fine," he hurriedly stated. "No need to worry anymore."

The ningens each wore an expression that indicated otherwise. They didn't believe Inuyasha for a moment. The miko then changed her strategy.

"So we see," she smiled brightly. "And that's good. That's very . . . good."

An uncomfortable silence, for the ningens and his brother, ensued. Inuyasha quickly turned his attention back to his food and began to eat in the slow deliberate manner that he'd been developing over the past week. The ningens all gaped him, shocked. Finally, the miko shook her head.

"I can't stand this anymore . . ."

"What?" Inuyasha looked up, his golden eyes blinking in confusion.

"This!" she declared, waving her arms around her. "You . . . you're not acting like yourself! You shouldn't even _be_ here, Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. The humans were acting like he wasn't even there. For the moment. It annoyed him but he also wanted to see how it would play out, to see who would be proven right. Him. Or Inuyasha. He lowered his chopsticks and waited for the girl to continue.

"What do you mean, I shouldn't even be here?" his brother demanded, his face marring into a scowl. "This is as just as much my home as it is Sesshomaru's!"

"That isn't my point," she snapped. "This isn't you! The Inuyasha _I_ know wouldn't have stayed here! He'd have left here the moment he got the chance!"

"You think that I didn't try?" Inuyasha spat, his cheeks burning red with his rage. "Because I did!"

"Then what are you doing here now? You don't look like you're being held here against your will," the miko pointed out. A low growl escaped Inuyasha.

"He stays because to leave now would be to dishonour himself," came the smooth reply. All eyes focused on NatsuMaru.

"What?"

"For him to leave now would be dishonourable," NatsuMaru stated. "He has agreed to stay here and train under his brother's watchful eye. To back out on that now would be dishonourable."

The miko let out an exasperated sigh at that.

"But he can't stay here! Naraku . . ."

"Won't stand a chance once I've finished my training," Inuyasha stated, his jaw set in determination.

"I don't believe it, Inuyasha. I don't believe that Sesshomaru has you here out of the goodness of his heart!"

"Kagome . . ."

"No," the girl shook her head. "You're not going to convince me otherwise, Inuyasha. Tomorrow, we're leaving."

The air in the room grew incredibly tense and thick. It had become charged with the amount of anger and frustration between his brother and the miko. Sesshomaru felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge. When he glanced back at the miko, he knew why.

The girl's purifying powers were surging throughout her, a sure indication of her anger. A quick look around the room told him his servants felt it as well and it had his guards on edge. An intervention was needed and quick.

"Then you'll be leaving without me, Kagome," Inuyasha stated quietly, breaking the silence. "I'm staying here."

Kagome's jaw dropped in shock and her eyes widened. His brother turned away.

"I don't expect you to understand why but I'm staying here. I'm going to complete my training." Inuyasha's gaze then met hers. "It's what I need to do. If it makes me sound selfish, so be it. I'm not going to change my mind. Now if you'll excuse me . . ."

Before anyone could say anything more, Inuyasha rose to his feet and quickly exited the dining hall. Sesshomaru cast a meaningful glance at NatsuMaru as he rose to his feet. He knew his brother was troubled, knew _why_ the boy was troubled, and he wanted to put those troubles to rest. Inuyasha, in his opinion, _was_ making the right decision in staying. Sesshomaru knew that he was. The question was, did his brother realize it?

As he often did, Sesshomaru followed his brother at a considerable distance then waited for Inuyasha to enter his bedchambers before following him in. The instant he stepped in, he closed the shoji door behind him. Inuyasha stood at the far end of the room, gazing out the window at the palace gardens.

"Did you come here to gloat?"

"No," he replied, trying to ignore the hurt that had laced itself into Inuyasha's voice. "I did not come here to gloat."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why do you think I'm here, Inuyasha?" he inquired, closing the distance between them.

"Sessh," he sighed, "I'm not in the . . ."

"You're making the right decision."

"What?"

Inuyasha turned around to face him, his eyes wide. Sesshomaru reached out and caressed a satiny smooth cheek.

"I said you're making the right decision," he murmured. "After all, how can you expect to defeat your enemy if you're not properly trained?"

His brother nodded mutely at that, his golden eyes still troubled. Sesshomaru leaned in closer.

"Do not trouble yourself over their wants, otouto. If they think you are being selfish then they are being as equally selfish to want you to give up this training."

"Sessh . . ." His brother's breath hitched as he moved in closer, heat radiating from the younger one's body.

"Not another word," he breathed before capturing Inuyasha's lips with his own. His tongue made its way into his brother's mouth and began to probe and explore every inch.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why do I have to go see the healer?" came the quiet demand. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

Morning had dawned as it always had since he'd started bedding his brother. Sesshomaru awoke to his brother's warmth, gave him a chaste kiss and started to rise . . . only to lean in once more and kiss his brother again and again until he'd penetrated the boy and thrust in him to the point of his member had become more than sated. It had started to become a daily ritual between them, one that neither of them would have been able to stop, even if they'd wanted to.

This morning, however, was slightly different. This morning Sesshomaru had to tell Inuyasha about his current condition. He had to try and get Inuyasha to Shinsei so the healer could confirm what Sesshomaru already knew . . . not that he expected it to be easy. Inuyasha detested being fussed over for any reason whatsoever, something Sesshomaru attributed to decades of being on his own. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't about to give up trying. It was for Inuyasha's benefit, after all.

Then Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply to Inuyasha's inquiry . . . and had to pause. Telling Inuyasha _now_ of his pregnancy would be a sure-fire way to spark the boy's anger and have him retaliate. There was also the possibility that Inuyasha could also take off. The mere thought of his brother leaving frightened Sesshomaru in a way he never thought possible. Not only could he lose his mate but his pup, his heir, as well. He wasn't about to allow that.

"It is always prudent to have a healer check over you once in a while," he stated smoothly. "Besides, you still have a bit of a limp from our couplings. It would best to make sure that there's nothing too terribly wrong."

"I thought that's what the salve was for," Inuyasha frowned.

"Hai," Sesshomaru nodded. "It is. However, I still wish for you to go see Shinsei. He'll be able to do more for that particular . . . problem."

"Keh," the hanyou snorted, his eyes sparkling. "The only that can help that . . . problem is for you to stop shoving yourself up my ass."

The daiyoukai raised an eyebrow at him before reaching over and cupping a smooth cheek with one hand. One finger idly caressed the flesh there as Sesshomaru whispered, "Is that what you truly wish, otouto?"

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his chest and his head leaned into the touch, giving Sesshomaru all the answer he truly needed. He didn't. For some reason, the boy _liked_ sharing his bed with his brother, had not complained about it at all since the couplings had started. Why, Sesshomaru couldn't truly say but he did have a few ideas.

"We go see Shinsei before your lessons," he murmured smoothly, lowering his hand. Inuyasha nodded numbly. Sesshomaru quickly turned and exited the room, the hanyou trailing right behind him.

As they walked towards the healer's home – their father had seen fit to give Shinsei one of the larger buildings – Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder just exactly how Inuyasha would react to the news. He knew that the boy would be angry. There was simply no getting around it. It was _how_ angry Inuyasha would be that Sesshomaru had trouble determining.

'Does not matter,' he finally decided, keeping his pace slow so that he didn't lose track of Inuyasha. 'He's going to get angry. That's all there is to it.'

They walked on for a few more moments in a comfortable silence before they reached the healer's abode. The closer they got, however, the more Inuyasha slowed down. He was hesitant for some reason. Sesshomaru could sense it. He paused just outside the shoji and turned to face the younger youkai.

Inuyasha had stopped a short distance away, his eyes staring intently at the healer's door. There was a strange look on his face, a look that Sesshomaru couldn't quite identify. It was as if he was apprehensive about something or troubled . . . Sesshomaru couldn't decide which. Frowning, if only to himself, he took a step towards Inuyasha.

"Otouto?"

The boy blinked in that moment, the look gone, and the distance between them crossed. Just as he was about to say something, Inuyasha pushed the shoji open.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Without another word, Inuyasha disappeared inside, leaving Sesshomaru to ponder the boy's strange behaviour. Then he quickly shook it off and entered the healer's abode. There was much to be done today and facing Inuyasha's wrath was going to be one of them. Of this, Sesshomaru was sure.

'It can't be helped,' he told himself as he followed Inuyasha to Shinsei. 'I have done this to him and I shall take the responsibility for it.'

It was strange, really. The more he thought about his brother's condition, the more Sesshomaru found it to be rather . . . liberating. He found himself no longer worrying about the survival of their family bloodline. Sure, there were his uncles Kenmaru, Akira, and Hiroshi but, the last he had heard, none of them had taken on a mate and therefore hadn't sired any pups. He and his brother _had_ sired a child and that child would be his heir. Sesshomaru would ensure that. The problem now was keeping his brother, his mate, safe.

As both of them approached, Shinsei glanced up from what he was doing, which, as far as Sesshomaru could tell, was the mixing of a potion. The healer, as soon as he saw the both of them, offered up a warm smile and rose to his feet.

"My Lords," he murmured. "To what do I owe the honour of this visit?"

Next to him, Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably but neither of them answered. Sesshomaru knew what he had told Inuyasha, knew that the hanyou had believed that, but also knew the real reason as to why he had brought Inuyasha there. He was also quite certain that Shinsei knew why Inuyasha was there. Now that they were there . . .

'This is ridiculous!' he scolded himself. 'I am the Lord of the Western Lands! This should not be that awkward!'

He opened his mouth to say something. It was, in his reasoning, best just to state to Shinsei what he had told Inuyasha before they'd left the boy's room. Inuyasha, it seemed, also had a similar idea.

"Sesshomaru felt that it would be a good idea for me to talk to you," the boy stated. "Especially since I've been sore . . ."

"I see," Shinsei murmured. "Very well then. Inuyasha, come this way . . ."

He gestured for the hanyou to step into a larger room, the room that Shinsei had told Sesshomaru that his arm was growing back at a rather phenomenal rate. Inuyasha quickly obliged him. Sesshomaru was about to follow when the healer stopped him, shaking his head.

"This is a very delicate matter, my Lord," he murmured. "It's going to be . . . embarrassing enough for him without you there. Please. Just wait here for him. I'll let you know for sure if anything's wrong with him."

Sesshomaru nodded as the healer slipped into the room behind his brother, closing the shoji. He then settled himself against the wall to wait. Behind the curtain, he heard his brother and the healer talking in hushed tones. He would have strained to listen to what they were saying but luck, however, was not on his side.

Within moments of Shinsei and Inuyasha disappearing behind the shoji, his brother's ningen friends had entered the healer's abode. The miko had a strong look of determination on her face and started to breeze right by him to where his brother was. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her audacity.

"Where do you think you're going, little miko?"

Stormy grey eyes landed on him, a scowl marring the girl's features. Her aura fluctuated with her anger.

"I'm going in there to talk to Inuyasha," she retorted. "Where do you think I'm going?"

"No," he shook his head.

"No?" she blinked, surprise washing over her face. "And why not? You'll be right out here . . ."

"Because Inuyasha is discussing something of a delicate nature with the healer," Sesshomaru replied. "To go in there now would be to embarrass him. Do you really wish to do that?"

For a moment, she hesitated, indecision crossing her features. Then she immediately banished it, her eyes narrowing.

"And why is Inuyasha discussing something with your healer?" the miko demanded, her hands landing on her hips. "What did you do? Hurt him?"

"I have done no such thing," he intoned coolly, rising to his feet. "Again, little miko, you are forgetting your place in _my_ home. You are not out in the wild where you can challenge me as freely as you please."

He then folded his arms in front of him, noting with great delight how wide the ningens' eyes grew at seeing his newly regenerated arm. However, he was growing weary of the games the girl was trying to play in trying to get his brother alone. The miko's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his right arm.

"H-h-how . . ." she sputtered.

"It is none of your concern as to how I regained my arm," Sesshomaru stated, his tone laced with a hint of irritation. It was a sign that he was losing control over his emotions. "Just know that I will not tolerate your outbursts again after this."

He then had to pause, as he had no doubts that Inuyasha had heard them. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to be upset, especially in his current condition. Sesshomaru leveled his gaze at the strange girl.

"I have promised Inuyasha that I would not harm you while you are here," he murmured. "However, I may find myself 'forgetting' that promise if you continue to show me disrespect, little miko."

"So you've said before," the taijiya replied. "But why should we believe you? You've gone out of your way to attack us every time you've come across us, especially Inuyasha."

"That is in the past now, slayer. I have taken Inuyasha on as my responsibility and am ensuring he has learned everything that he needs to know . . . it is what my father had wished for when it came to his children. Would you deny my father that right?"

The taijiya immediately looked chagrined at his rebuttal and turned her gaze elsewhere. Apparently, he'd struck a nerve with her. A quick glance at the monk and the miko indicated the same thing. It was a reaction he had more or less expected. Despite his opinion of most ningens, he knew that these were people of honour and understood. If they weren't, his brother wouldn't have put up with them for as long as he had.

'He wouldn't have anything to do with them _period_,' he told himself. 'I know my brother better than they think I do.'

"I didn't think so," Sesshomaru stated. "Now please, Shinsei . . ."

"My Lord! My Lord!"

Jaken's squawking interrupted anything further that he was going to say. Sesshomaru fought back a feral growl of frustration as the imp burst through the door, looking exhausted and breathless. Behind the imp was NatsuMaru and two other inuyoukai guards. Out of centuries of habit, Sesshomaru schooled his expression and cast a cold glare at the imp.

"What is it, Jaken?"

"Pardon the intrusion, my Lord," the imp rasped, "but I thought you might like to know that Inuyasha's retainer, the flea Myouga, has been located and brought to the castle."

"Myouga?!"

Sesshomaru ignored the cries of the ningens as he kept his gaze leveled on Jaken.

"And where is Myouga now?"

"In your study, my Lord," the imp bowed.

"I see . . . I shall be there shortly, once Shinsei is done with Inuyasha."

Jaken immediately bowed and scurried out of the room, the two guards following behind him. NatsuMaru gave him a questioning glance, to which he shook his head. Sesshomaru had an idea as to what the elite guard wanted to ask him but he wasn't about to talk about it. Not in front of a group of overly protective ningens.

The shoji slid open at that moment, bringing any further conversation to a halt. Sesshomaru turned his head to see his brother and Shinsei standing there, and felt his heart sink down to his toes. He knew beyond any doubt that Shinsei had told the boy of his current condition. It was there. In both of their eyes.

His brother wore a mask of absolute iciness but his eyes were alive with a variety of emotions. It wasn't the anger that he'd been expecting. He had been more than certain that Inuyasha _would_ be angry, that the boy would try to attack him for what had happened. Instead, Inuyasha had not, and it frightened Sesshomaru, though he'd never admit it.

Inuyasha took one step beyond the shoji then glanced at everyone, saving Sesshomaru for last. When their eyes met, he spoke in a quiet yet trembling tone.

"I need to speak to my friends. Alone."


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru cast a quick glance at the healer's abode and fought back the urge to sigh. His brother remained in Shinsei's dwelling with those ningens Inuyasha claimed to be his friends. With only Shinsei and NatsuMaru there to really protect him. He was pretty much leaving Inuyasha alone to deal with them when the news finally came out . . . and he didn't want to. His instincts were screaming at him for it.

'But he wishes for me to not be there . . . why? Why does he choose to do this alone?'

To that, he had no answer. He just knew that his brother wished to face the ningens alone on this, with only NatsuMaru and Shinsei there to protect him. There wasn't anything for it, though. He had to trust in them to keep Inuyasha safe.

Sesshomaru whirled around and began to walk towards the study, where Jaken claimed Myouga to be. He wasn't going to be idle while he waited for his brother to finish talking with the ningens. He needed some answers himself and Myouga was going to be the one to give them to him. There was one thing he intended to do first before he began his conversation with the old flea. It would surprise his brother but then Sesshomaru didn't really care. He'd marked Inuyasha as his mate and, as mates, they needed to be in the same bedchambers at night. His parents had shared the same bedchambers when his mother had been alive, and his father had shared his bedchambers with Izayoi when they'd been alive. There wasn't any reason for he and Inuyasha not to share the same room. Not anymore, anyway.

As he walked, Sesshomaru came upon a female servant dutifully scrubbing away at the floors. The moment he saw her, he quickly relayed the command of moving Inuyasha from his current bedchambers into Sesshomaru's room. He didn't care who knew. They'd find out before too much longer.

Once that task had been completed, Sesshomaru continued on to his study, his form tall and proud with purpose. It wouldn't be much longer now . . .

Finally, Sesshomaru reached his study and entered. Sitting on the desk, stinking of fear, was Myouga. Sesshomaru allowed himself a tiny smirk as he approached.

"You wished to see me, Lord Sesshomaru?" the flea squeaked.

"Hai," Sesshomaru nodded. "I did. You're rather difficult to locate when one needs you, old flea. Why does that not surprise me?"

"Are you implying that I would abandon Master Inuyasha in his time of need?" Myouga cried out, bouncing up and down in indignation. Sesshomaru spared him a bored glance.

"Why would I need to imply such a thing? You've already proven that time and time again," he drawled. "However, that is not the reason why I have brought you here, old man. There is another matter . . . a far more pressing matter . . . that I need to discuss with you."

Myouga paused in his bouncing and tilted his tiny head up to look at Sesshomaru. Curiosity lit his eyes but he still remained wary of the youkai lord. Sesshomaru couldn't say he blamed him. He'd never really been fond of the old flea and had never understood why his father had kept the flea as his retainer . . . aside from the flea's ability to draw out poisons from the blood, that was.

"Another matter you wish to discuss with me? And what, pray tell, is that, Lord Sesshomaru?" he inquired, finally sitting down upon the desk.

"It has come to my attention that a male hanyou once bore another male some pups. I wish to know who that hanyou was and who had sired the pups. And do not refer me to Shinsei. He was not willing to delve such information to me."

"He must have told you something," the old flea replied, trying to lead Sesshomaru a little. The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes.

"Hai. He did. As to how that came about, you will find out soon enough. In the meantime, you will tell me everything you know about this hanyou and the sire of his pups. Now."

"Yes, my Lord," Myouga bowed, a tiny sigh of resignation escaping him. "I shall try my best to recall everything . . . it _did_ happen a long time ago, after all."

"That I am aware of, as I am aware of the legends that have come from this . . . little miracle."

"Yes . . . it is because of this hanyou that the legends behind male-born children have arisen . . ." the old flea paused in his musings. "And, if I recall correctly, it was a male kitsune hanyou that had given birth to the pups . . . a miracle in and of itself. No one had been expecting such a thing to happen, least of all your father and grandfather."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this. His father and grandfather had been involved? Suddenly, Shinsei's odd behaviour when it came to discussing male pregnancies became clear. Granted, it was only a theory in his mind but it still made sense. He decided to test that theory.

"Father was the sire of those pups . . . wasn't he?"

Another sigh escaped Myouga.

"Indeed he was. The kitsune happened to be the only male child of a member of your grandfather's court. He was considerably younger than your father but no one paid any attention to that fact, even after things had gotten . . . friendly . . . between them. Then the two eventually bedded together, the day before the kitsune hanyou . . . the very day that your father impregnated the male."

"So that's how Shinsei knew," Sesshomaru murmured, feeling a bit smug with this newfound knowledge.

"Hai," the flea nodded. "It was the first male pregnancy outside of any frog, toad, and spider youkai society. No one knew that it was possible for your father to end the hanyou's pregnancy at that time, however. That came later, as more male hanyous became impregnated. However, given your father's . . . odd tendencies, he never would have killed any child that he had a hand in creating."

"So I've noted," Sesshomaru murmured, his mind going to his older half-brother, Ryu, and to Inuyasha. He couldn't say that it surprised him to hear that he had at least one other sibling out there. Not with the way his father liked to get around. The fact that this sibling had been created with another male . . . now _that_ surprised him.

"Was there anything else you wished to know, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hai," he nodded. "There is. Where can I find this sibling?"

"Siblings," Myouga corrected, "and that I do not know. In an effort to protect them, your father took them somewhere where he believed them to be safe. Your grandfather might know but other than that . . . the secret of their whereabouts has been buried with your father."

"I see . . ."

Sesshomaru fell silent at that moment, slowly digesting everything Myouga had told him. Everything made sense, of course, from how everything had happened to Shinsei's knowledge on the matter. However, now that he thought about what Shinsei knew and the fact that he'd had Inuyasha go see the old healer about the boy's pregnancy, there were still a few things that baffled him . . . like Inuyasha's sullen and subdued behaviour after he'd been informed of his pregnancy when Sesshomaru had expected him to be quite angry about it. It didn't sit right with Sesshomaru.

'It's almost like he knew . . .'

The daiyoukai's eyes narrowed at that thought. In a way, it shouldn't have surprised him that his brother had known all along. Even though he was of half inuyoukai blood, Inuyasha would still be aware of the changes that his body went through. He might ignore a severe injury but he was still aware that he had that injury. Something, though, still didn't sit quite right with him.

"Who else knew of this tryst between my father and the kitsune hanyou?"

"Pardon?"

Myouga blinked at the sudden question. Apparently, he, too, had become lost in thought.

"Who else knew of this tryst between my father and the kitsune hanyou?" Sesshomaru growled, causing Myouga to "eep" and cower before him.

"Just your grandfather," the flea whimpered. "Beyond that, I really couldn't say."

"My mother knew," came the quiet response. "She was the one who told me that it was possible."

Sesshomaru turned his head to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway to his study, the boy's expression still somber, his golden eyes reflecting sadness. Without waiting for Sesshomaru to invite him in, Inuyasha entered the room and towards the desk, sitting in front of Sesshomaru once he reached it. He then let out a heavy sigh.

"Your mother knew?" Sesshomaru inquired, leaning forward, his curiosity piqued once more. This he had to hear.

"Hai," Inuyasha nodded. "She knew. She said that Father told her and your mother about the male kitsune hanyou and the children that he'd had with him. After she'd told me about that, she'd warned me about ever getting involved with another male . . . that it wouldn't be pleasant for me to go through the same thing that the kitsune had gone through. She told me that I had to protect myself from those who might try to use me just for the sake of breeding . . . she didn't want for me to go through something like that . . ."

With another heavy sigh, Inuyasha placed his arms on Sesshomaru's desk and rested his chin upon them.

"I thought you knew . . . after that first night you came to me . . . I'd forgotten how close it was to the new moon . . . I didn't even think . . . and now . . ."

"Inuyasha?"

"My friends aren't happy with what I've told them," he continued, sitting back up and keeping his head lowered. "At least, Kagome and Miroku aren't happy with me . . . Sango was so quiet about everything . . . I've never seen them so angry before . . . but they don't understand . . . they'll never understand . . . they've always had someone there for them . . ."

Golden eyes raised to meet his.

"They don't understand what it's like to want someone's attention, someone whom you truly admire and want to be like . . . I'd have done anything . . . I'd still do anything . . . just to have your affections, aniki . . . but if you don't want me around because of this, I'll understand."

A low growl escaped Sesshomaru at those words. There was no way he was going to cast his brother out after something like this. Not after he'd marked the boy as his. Inuyasha blinked at his growl and instinctively backed away, his hand going to his Tetsusaiga. Before Inuyasha had a chance to draw it, Sesshomaru leapt over his desk and pounced on the boy.

"You're not going anywhere, otouto," he stated, effectively pinning the boy underneath. "You are not leaving me. Not now. Not ever. You are mine. No one else's."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at that declaration, his breath hitching in his chest. Sesshomaru leaned down, stopping within a breath's distance from his brother's face.

"You are mine," he whispered. "No one else's."

"But . . ."

"No buts, Inuyasha. I have marked you. You are mine. No one else can have you. I will kill any who try to take you away from me."

Before Inuyasha could reply, Sesshomaru gave him a bruising and demanding kiss. Still surprised, the boy opened his mouth to protest, much like he had that first night they'd coupled. And, much like the night they had mated, the protest died within an instant, Sesshomaru's lips silencing him . . .

The rest of the day remained uneventful, in Sesshomaru's opinion. Sure, the ningens kept giving him dirty looks as they sat down for the evening meal, but then he'd grown accustomed to such looks from ningens. As long as they kept themselves in check, he could ignore them. That's how he'd been, how he would always be. If no one liked it, it was that person's problem. Not Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha, however, wasn't coping very well with the dirty looks that his friends were sending Sesshomaru's way. He kept fidgeting and pushing his food around, his face having become extremely pale. His hands trembled slightly, though Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was trying his best to not let it show. Sesshomaru saw it and knew the cause for his brother's nervousness. Apparently more had been said than a simple display of anger over the current situation, and it wouldn't be much longer before Inuyasha snapped and lost his temper. He didn't want to subject the boy to the tension any longer than necessary, though. It wasn't fair to Inuyasha nor the pup growing inside of him.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Yes?"

Golden eyes darted to him, displaying a strange mix of emotions. It caught Sesshomaru by surprise to see such intensity in those eyes but he quickly hid it. He'd find out the cause of those emotions later. Right now, his brother needed to be away from him and the ningens . . . before things were said, things that could never be taken back.

"You're looking tired," he murmured, reaching out to caress an ivory cheek. "How about you get some rest? One of the servants will see you back to your room . . ."

"I'm . . ." came the protest but it died quickly the moment Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. His brother then nodded in quiet resignation. "Very well then."

Inuyasha rose to his feet and quickly exited the dining hall, a servant close on his heels. Another servant gathered up the boy's uneaten food and followed behind the first two. Once they were gone and out of Sesshomaru's hearing range, he leveled his gaze on the ningens.

"If you have something to say, you may now say it. I know that you know about Inuyasha's condition," he stated, folding his arms, his eyes flashing. He knew they were angry. So was he.

For several moments, the room remained silent. So silent, in fact, that Sesshomaru felt that he could have heard a drop of water hitting the floor in the kitchens. Finally, the miko ventured to say something.

"Yes . . . we know . . ."

"And it displeases you."

"It isn't that it displeases us," the monk began. "It's just that . . ."

"It's a shock," the miko finished. "A relationship between siblings and his pregnancy . . ."

"Is not uncommon in youkai society. In fact, it's sometimes encouraged," a smooth voice interjected. Once again, all heads turned to NatsuMaru.

"It isn't uncommon in some human societies, either," the miko stated. "At least not the relationships between siblings. But it's proven that constant marriages like that are not the best way to keep the family bloodline pure, so to speak."

"Ah, but youkai society isn't anything like ningen society," NatsuMaru smiled. "Constant mating of siblings doesn't occur in every generation, especially in inuyoukai clans. We're smart enough to realize that we need to breed with other bloodlines in order to maintain our strength and our powers. And we inuyoukai are actually a rather observant species. Even if we haven't made the mistake ourselves, we can learn and do learn from the mistakes of others."

"Inuyasha isn't that observant," the kitsune, who'd been very quiet up until this point, pointed out. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this, as did NatsuMaru.

"On the contrary, Inuyasha is _very_ observant," NatsuMaru said. "You only see what he allows you to see . . . what he feels that you _want_ to see. Just because he hasn't conformed to what you think he should be doesn't mean he's stupid or unobservant. Quite the contrary, in fact. I wouldn't be surprised if he knows all of your strengths and all of your weaknesses. Including yours, Lord Sesshomaru."

To that, Sesshomaru smirked.

"Hai. I'm sure he does as well." His gaze then went back to the ningens. They still appeared to be upset about something. Natsumaru's words didn't appear to have appeased them. Sesshomaru had a hunch as to what it was, too. Correction . . . he knew what it was. The miko still loved his brother, and the monk and slayer knew as much. It wasn't so much that his brother was expecting a pup that had been sired by Sesshomaru as it was _she_ had wanted to be the one to be in a relationship with the boy. Something Sesshomaru wouldn't have allowed in any situation. There was also the matter of Naraku and the Shikon jewel but Sesshomaru would deal with that when the time came. Which would be soon. News of his brother's pregnancy would travel, no doubt eventually reaching Naraku. The dark hanyou wouldn't be able to resist getting his hands on his brother then.

'Another reason for me to keep Inuyasha here . . . I can't let Naraku get a hold of him.'

"You still wish for Inuyasha to travel with you," he murmured, bringing the ningens' gazes back to him. "You'd have him choose between you or me . . . something that would tear him apart from the inside out . . ."

"We still don't trust you or your intentions," the slayer finally said, her tone soft. "You took Inuyasha against his will, supposedly for the purpose of training him . . ."

"Of which, Lord Sesshomaru was sincere," NatsuMaru replied. "Inuyasha has been attending his studies diligently and without an escort since I've arrived here. His instructors have told me of his improvements. And I've been training him as well."

"So Inuyasha's told us," the female warrior responded. "However, now that he's pregnant . . ."

"He's made Inuyasha a target for Naraku once more," the miko said. "Once he leaves here . . ."

"Inuyasha will not be leaving here," Sesshomaru stated, his tone firm and cold. He rose to his feet. "I will not allow him to leave. Not now. Not with him expecting a pup. I will kill anyone who dares to try to harm my mate and my child. Anyone."


	11. Chapter 11

Life with a pregnant Inuyasha, Sesshomaru decided, was not something he wanted to repeat again any time soon, if ever again. If he'd thought the hanyou had been ornery and irritable before, Inuyasha had become a thousand times worse in the days that followed the initial announcement of his pregnancy. No one could say anything to the boy without some kind of clipped and harsh response back from the hanyou. It had nearly everyone, including Sesshomaru, on edge and dealing with frayed nerves. The only one who seemed to handle Inuyasha's sudden mood swings was NatsuMaru. How, Sesshomaru couldn't even begin to guess. He'd heard some of the harsh things Inuyasha said to the guard and they were far worse than what he told anyone else.

'How does he do it?' Sesshomaru wondered as he witnessed yet another heated exchange between the two. Inuyasha's cheeks had flushed a rather cute shade of red as he hurled insult after insult at the inuyoukai warrior. Yet NatsuMaru said nothing in reply to Inuyasha's harshness. The guard merely gazed at the hanyou, waiting for him to finish. 'If it had been myself or the miko, he'd be on the ground by now.'

And painfully so, Sesshomaru knew as well. He knew of the values behind the strange rosary that Inuyasha wore around his neck. He knew all too well of what it could do to the hanyou should the miko get angry enough with his behaviour. It had been a while since Sesshomaru had heard her use her little command and it would be a great while for her to use it again.

The night of Inuyasha's announcement, Sesshomaru had pulled the girl aside. He hadn't been joking when he said he'd kill anyone who harmed either Inuyasha or his pup. That included the ningens. It would distraught Inuyasha, he knew, so Sesshomaru felt it prudent to let the miko know first what would happen if she used her charm on his brother. The other ningens weren't so much of a worry as the miko was to Sesshomaru. They didn't have any control over the rosary. Just her.

Of course, when he'd confronted her, she'd been insulted by his insinuations. Genuinely insulted.

"I would never do that to someone in his condition!" she had declared, her stormy blue eyes flashing. "I can't believe you'd even say that! I care about Inuyasha! I would never do anything to hurt him like that!"

'I had to be sure, though,' Sesshomaru told himself as he caught the scent of fresh tears. They were coming from his brother and he brought his attention back to the hanyou and the inuyoukai guard. Tears rolled in rivulets down his brother's cheeks and NatsuMaru held the boy in an embrace. As if he knew that Sesshomaru's gaze was upon them, the guard turned his head towards the daiyoukai, a strange fire burning in NatsuMaru's golden gaze. Sesshomaru knew at once what burned in the guard's eyes, having had that same look in his own eyes before.

'He wants Inuyasha . . . he wants Inuyasha in the same way that I wanted him that first night and how I still want him. But why? He knows that Inuyasha is mine . . .'

For a moment, Sesshomaru found himself puzzling over the guard's behaviour until it hit him. It wasn't just lust in NatsuMaru's eyes. It was genuine affection and love, a love that would go so much deeper. If NatsuMaru were to be forced to choose between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the daiyoukai knew exactly who the guard would choose.

'He sees Father in Inuyasha . . . as do I. And he was loyal to Father. He would have been the head of the army here, if Grandfather had given NatsuMaru the choice. But there's something else there . . . something I cannot identify . . . what is it?'

Tentatively, the daiyoukai approached the two, NatsuMaru nodding his acknowledgment and respect. Inuyasha didn't even bother to look at him. He just clung to the guard as if for dear life.

"Is everything all right?" he inquired smoothly. NatsuMaru nodded.

"Hai, my Lord. Everything is fine . . ."

"Yeah . . . just excellent," Inuyasha grumbled, finally pulling away from the guard and wiping away the tears streaming down his face. "I should kill you for this."

"I know, otouto," the daiyoukai murmured, resisting the urge to sigh. They went through this at least three times a day. Inuyasha cursed him out for getting him pregnant, though Sesshomaru had no idea at the time of their mating that it was possible, and Sesshomaru letting the boy get everything out of his system. He'd retorted back once . . . and had instantly regretted it. The anguish and pain that had reflected back at him had been almost more than what he could bear. However, because he had refused to back down, he'd spent the night alone, or something close to it. Inuyasha refused to touch him and refused to let the daiyoukai touch him. It had driven the youkai lord to the brink of insanity, not being to touch his mate the way that he wanted to. After that, despite his irritation at his brother's behaviour, Sesshomaru had done his best to not rise to Inuyasha's baiting.

"I'm serious," the boy stated. "I should kill you for this."

"I know you are," Sesshomaru replied, kissing the tip of Inuyasha's nose. "You keep reminding of how serious you are every night. I'm not about to forget."

To that, Inuyasha snorted and turned his head away, his amber eyes glittering as if he were still angry. Still, despite his brother's reaction, Sesshomaru knew that he was mollified, if only for a little while. It was a tiny victory over the hanyou, to be sure, but Sesshomaru wasn't about to take any little victory for granted. He graced the boy with a tiny and rare smile and reached up to stroke a furry ear.

"Could you please excuse us, Inuyasha? I wish to speak with NatsuMaru privately."

"Why?" Immediately, the hanyou's eyes narrowed and his lips drew into a thin, tight line.

'Suspicious are we, little brother? And why is that?' Sesshomaru wondered, noting it to be odd. He'd had private conversations with NatsuMaru many times over the last few days and Inuyasha had never once acted quite like this.

"It is a private matter, otouto," he began when he noted the boy's injured expression. However, it was replaced quickly with a cold and stoic expression, something unbefitting the boy.

"I see," came the clipped response. "Very well then. I'll leave you two alone."

With that, Inuyasha turned and stormed away, his aura radiating distress and anger. Sesshomaru blinked when he saw it. Before he could call Inuyasha back to him, though, the boy disappeared around a corner. Next to him, NatsuMaru let out a soft, almost inaudible sigh. The daiyoukai glanced sharply at him. Was he just as exasperated with the boy as everyone else?

"NatsuMaru . . ."

"Yes, my Lord?" the guard replied.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru demanded quietly. "I have never seen him like this."

"Do you really wish to know, my Lord?"

Something in NatsuMaru's tone sent off a warning bell in Sesshomaru's mind. He didn't like the soft tone the guard spoke with. It meant that there was something going on, something that had yet to come to his attention but had somehow found its way to NatsuMaru.

"Yes, NatsuMaru. I wish to know. How foolish of you to ask."

To that, a hint of a smile graced NatsuMaru's features. Why, Sesshomaru couldn't even begin to guess. The guard's behaviour was certainly baffling.

"Yes," he murmured. "How foolish indeed . . ."

"NatsuMaru . . ."

"The boy is troubled, my Lord," NatsuMaru answered. "Deeply troubled. Part of it is due to his pregnancy. Breeding females go through the same thing. The unborn pups demand so much of them before they are even birthed. He's tired all the time and he hates it. He hates the feelings of helplessness that have arisen within him."

"And the other part?" Sesshomaru prompted. He knew what NatsuMaru said to be the truth. For as little as he was around Izayoi when she carried Inuyasha, he still recalled her being ornery enough to bring his father down a few notches. Sesshomaru had found it odd and annoying that a mere human female could bring the great daiyoukai down like that and had asked . . . only to be told it was complicated. That he would understand when his own mate was going through the same thing. There was more to Inuyasha's behaviour.

"He is insecure, my Lord. Justifiably so."

"What . . ."

"Inuyasha has heard the talk of various servants, my Lord," NatsuMaru explained, his tone still soft and quiet. "He has heard them say that, once the pup is born, you will cast him out once more. They have not said such things directly to him but when they think he is not there to hear them. Given the history you two have shared, he believes it. He needs to hear it from you that you will do no such thing."

"I see," Sesshomaru nodded, his lips drawing into the same tight, thin line as Inuyasha's. "Thank you, NatsuMaru."

"It was nothing, my Lord."

'To you, perhaps,' he told himself as he followed after his distraught sibling, 'but to me, it is something. I will not lose this boy. I will not lose the last vestige of my father that I have.'

He trailed Inuyasha's scent throughout the palace, idly noting that his sibling had a strange habit of going outside when he was upset. Sesshomaru caught hints of sakura blossoms and jasmine as he drew closer to where Inuyasha had gone.

Sure enough, the boy had gone out to the gardens, the only place outside Sesshomaru allowed him to be. He knew that greatly restricting Inuyasha's movements was not a good idea, especially since Inuyasha had always had a habit of disobeying him and pushing him to the extremes, but Sesshomaru also knew that he had to. It wasn't just Inuyasha he was thinking of now but their unborn pup as well.

'Something Inuyasha's accepted . . . so far.'

As he entered the gardens, he found his half-brother sitting on a stone bench, the boy's eyes closed. Sesshomaru paused as his eyes landed on the hanyou, his breath nearly stopping at the sight before him.

The sun shone high above them but the bench's location put Inuyasha under one of the sakura trees. However, some of the sun's light had managed to filter through the branches, bathing Inuyasha in its light. His silvery-white mane shimmered, giving him an angelic appearance. Even the violet and blue kimono the boy wore added to the effect.

Cautiously, Sesshomaru approached. He didn't want to break the spell that seemed to have fallen around them. After all, his brother's beauty was breathtaking.

It was also in that moment that Sesshomaru understood how NatsuMaru, and the miko, could have fallen for his brother. Inuyasha had a charm to him, a charm that he didn't even begin to realize that he possessed. It was the same charm his father had possessed.

'Now I understand,' he thought idly. 'I understand why Father died for him. I would die for him. Anything to keep him safe.'

Sesshomaru reached Inuyasha and knelt before him, one hand reaching out to touch a porcelain-hued cheek. With that one touch, the rest of the world was forgotten. Golden eyes opened, revealing a sadness so great and so deep that nothing else mattered to Sesshomaru, other than erasing that sadness away.

Pale lips parted.

Perhaps to ask a question. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure. He was only aware of the distress that radiated from his brother, how the distress slowly evaporated with a touch and a kiss . . .


	12. Chapter 12

"My Lord! My Lord!"

At the sound of Jaken's high-pitched screech, Sesshomaru winced and fought back a sigh. The imp, it seemed, possessed an amazing knack for finding the right moment for some kind of an emergency, be it real or imagined, to seek the daiyoukai out. While he had grown accustomed to Jaken's wailings over time, Sesshomaru found them to an inconvenience on occasion and downright unnecessary. The daiyoukai could only imagine the imp's reaction to seeing he and Inuyasha sprawled out in the garden where anyone could see them. Fortunately for him and his dignity, he had just finished dressing himself when his retainer's shrill voice cut through the silence of the day.

"It never fails, does it?" Inuyasha commented softly as he started to tie his obi. "He always finds something to gripe about. I don't think he likes us spending a lot of time together."

"He'll get over it," the daiyoukai stated, smoothly rising to his feet. Jaken burst into the gardens at that moment, the miko and taijiya right behind him. "What is the meaning of this, Jaken?"

"Forgive me, my Lord," his servant panted, "but I thought you should be informed . . . wolves are approaching the palace . . . and this girls says one of them has two of the Shikon shards!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the imp then turned his attention to the miko, who nodded in confirmation. Behind him, Inuyasha growled low.

"Kouga . . ."

The name itself was not too important to Sesshomaru. He had heard it spoken a few times before so he knew that this Kouga was the leader of the wolf tribes in the northern mountain ranges. Beyond that, Sesshomaru had paid little attention to the wolf demons' activities. The wolves were none of his concern as they were, in his opinion, beneath the attention for someone of his status. However, the way Inuyasha spat that particular name out had caught Sesshomaru's attention. He turned to face his younger brother.

"You know this Kouga?" Sesshomaru inquired, keeping his tone light. Inuyasha nodded, his amber eyes flashing with barely constrained rage.

"Something like that," Inuyasha growled again, folding his arms. "We ran into him after his wolves wiped out a human village. Haven't been able to kill him since."

"Inuyasha," the miko began, her tone full of chastisement, "you know you shouldn't talk about Kouga like that. He is our friend, you know."

His question had been answered before he had a chance to ask it, and it astounded Sesshomaru to actually witness the miko's naiveté first hand. From what he understood about mikos, especially those like Kagome, they knew they had to destroy any youkai who feasted upon human flesh. The same could be said of the taijiya. It stood to reason that this Kouga needed to be killed.

"He is your friend?" Sesshomaru echoed. "He and his wolves feed off the flesh of humans yet he is your friend? Little miko, it is your duty, and the slayer's, to destroy such demons. Why haven't you dispatched of this wolf yet?"

"Kouga doesn't eat humans anymore," Kagome explained in a simple, matter of fact voice. "He stopped and he's ordered his wolves to stop."

"I find that hard to believe," Jaken scoffed. "No one wolf would do that. Not unless he intended to mate _with_ a human, anyway."

"And there you have it," Inuyasha said bitterly. "He intends to mate with a human."

"Inuyasha . . ."

Before anything more could be said, though, Inuyasha stormed by them, his aura radiating great sadness once more. For what reason, though, Sesshomaru could not fathom.

'Not because of me,' he reasoned. 'I have already reassured him of his status. So what is it that bothers him this time? Something about the miko, perhaps?'

Next to him, the miko sighed and shook her head. She, too, wore hints of sadness, but they were not as great as the melancholy surrounding Inuyasha.

"He never listens to me . . ."

"Nani?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's . . ."

"My Lord," Jaken interrupted, earning a scathing glare from Sesshomaru. Gulping, he continued in a hurried voice, "I hate to interrupt, but the wolves . . ."

"Are of no concern," he snapped. Then Sesshomaru paused and discreetly drew in a deep breath. The wolves, whether he liked it or not, had to be approached and brought to him for encroaching on his lands . . . without his permission. Since Inuyasha required no more reassurance from him, he would have to deal with this Kouga and whatever brought the wolf youkai this far. Jaken and the two females watched him in apprehension, waiting to hear what he had to say next. He felt their gazes upon him, and he smelled hints of fear emanating from them.

"Have the wolves brought to the audience chamber, Jaken. Send NatsuMaru to greet them . . ."

"My Lord . . ."

"And tell NatsuMaru he may use whatever force he deems necessary to subdue them."

"You can't do that!" the miko protested, but Sesshomaru ignored her. He turned his attention to the taijiya.

"Slayer, follow me."

Without waiting for any of them to respond further, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and exited the gardens. The sound of feet behind him and her scent were the only indications that the taijiya was following him .

* * *

"I see," Sesshomaru murmured, his gaze still trained on the slayer. She had, at his request, explained the strange situation that had surrounded his half-brother, the miko, the undead miko, and the wolf Kouga. He had asked the slayer, rather than Inuyasha and the miko, because he believed her to be more impartial for the telling. Inuyasha and the miko both were her friends, so it would have made it impossible for the taijiya to choose sides.

What he had heard from her had actually managed to appall him, and Sesshomaru could never have imagined his brother entangling himself in the number of mix-ups and misunderstandings that he had. It also amazed the daiyoukai that the miko remained oblivious to the nature of male demons, especially for those of the canine variety. He found himself questioning her upbringing and her knowledge. Sesshomaru also discovered himself mentally shaking his head about his brother's stubbornness and apparent idiocy in human behaviours, not that he was an expert.

'How did you manage to get into a mess like this, otouto?'

"Is that all you wished to know, Lord Sesshomaru?" the taijiya inquired, her voice interrupting his musings.

"For now," he replied, rising to his feet. The conversation had taken longer than he had anticipated, and he knew the wolves had possibly arrived by now. Some of them were probably bruised and bleeding a little, too. NatsuMaru was a formidable foe and could be quite . . . persuasive when the situation called for such tact.

The taijiya merely nodded, her eyes downcast. After that, Sesshomaru paid her no heed. He was on his way to the audience chamber, the one place where he had seen his father take on many strong youkai in verbal sparring sessions and win. It was also the place where the wolves were supposed to be waiting for him. If he were to believe the taijiya, this Kouga would be trying to get to Kagome and riling Inuyasha further. Sesshomaru, from the conversation, picked up hints the wolf took a perverse pleasure in seeing Inuyasha be "sat" for misbehaviour.

'Time to put this wolf, Kouga, in his place,' Sesshomaru thought, smirking as he walked away. This encounter was going to be quite enjoyable indeed.

Sesshomaru felt his sense of smell cringe as he approached the audience chamber, the scent of wolves permeating the air. The wolves had not bathed in some time, and their stench made Sesshomaru want to retch. He also realized he recognized this particular group, and he possessed no doubts Rin had gone into hiding. For some reason she had yet to admit to him (he had a fair guess as to why), the small girl feared wolves, especially this Kouga.

'That will have to be addressed later,' he told himself. The servants slid the doors open to reveal the audience chamber. As he suspected, the wolves were waiting for him, but they were waiting patiently and respectfully. Their leader, a dark-haired youth with blue eyes, knelt before something. Much to Sesshomaru's surprise, Inuyasha sat next to the wolf tribe leader. Their gazes were on something the daiyoukai could not yet see, but, again, he had a guess as to what they were looking. He started to clear his throat and announce his presence, but he paused when he heard the wolf leader speak first.

"So you're the son of the Inu no Taisho, huh?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered, his tone bordering on sleepy. "One of them, anyway."

"Huh."

They sat in silence for a minute longer. Their gazes never left the wall. From the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru saw the painting of his father some half-demon artist had rendered. As he understood it, the work had been in honour of his father obtaining the Western Lands from his grandfather long before Sesshomaru had been born. Then Kouga spoke again.

"Wonder what he saw in your mother then to want her," the wolf mused. "Demons only take strong mates, you know."

"She was strong," Inuyasha confirmed. Sesshomaru was mildly surprised at how well the two were getting along. He also noticed the wolves were laying very close to his half-brother, almost in a protective circle. "She always spoke very fondly of him."

"You never knew him?"

"No. I was told he died the night I was born."

'So did your mother,' Sesshomaru thought. 'But Father revived her.'

"Sad shame," Kouga commented. "I met him once . . . when I was a cub. He was quite the formidable presence. The wolf leaders always feared and respected him."

"I don't doubt it any," Inuyasha replied airily. "It seems like a lot of my family members were like that."

"I can believe that. He always has the chance of being reborn, you know," Kouga said, finally tearing his gaze away from the picture.

"Don't we all?" Inuyasha shifted so his eyes met with the wolf's, and Sesshomaru saw a fire burning in those amber depths he had never seen before. He recognized it instantly and decided it was time for him to intervene. Sesshomaru stepped into the room. "Why are you even here, flea bag?"

"To come and get my woman, of course," Kouga replied. "It's not like you have a claim on her anymore."

Inuyasha snorted and shook his head, as he understood something the wolf did not, and he rose to his feet.

"You don't have anything on Kagome," his half-brother stated. "You never did and you know it. Why do you keep on insisting that you do when Kagome's already made her feelings quite clear?"

To that, Kouga shrugged and also stood up.

"Don't know. Maybe because I like her enough to want her as my mate."

"You'd have hanyou children," Inuyasha pointed out. He folded his arms as he continued to talk. "You can't do like the rest of your tribe would and kill any kids she'd have. It'd break her heart and then I'd have to kill you for that."

"Tough words coming from a mutt," the wolf leader commented. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him, and his lips quirked into a slight smile. Sesshomaru sensed a change had occurred in how the two reacted to each other, a change that had come suddenly and without warning.

"Tough words all right," he murmured. "But true nonetheless. It's something for you to think about, though, isn't it?"

"I would say that it is," Sesshomaru said. Both Kouga and Inuyasha turned their heads towards him. "However, before he does, I wish to speak with him. Alone."

"Why alone?" Inuyasha's arms remained folded in front of him. "Don't you trust me to be nice for once?"

"And that is the scary thing, little brother. Now please leave."

"Whatever. I'm hungry anyway. See ya 'round, ya mangy wolf."

"Later, dog-breath."

Sesshomaru fought back a sigh as Inuyasha walked by him, and he felt frustrated by the exchange he had heard. He wanted to berate his brother for foolishly confronting the wolf, but he knew that he could not do such a thing. Apparently, Inuyasha had done so for a reason, and Sesshomaru vowed he would discover why later on in the day. His duties as his father's son called first. Sesshomaru kept his attention on Kouga, who had taken up a slightly cocky stance. A wolfish smirk graced his face, and Sesshomaru understood this exchange promised to be interesting.

'Otouto, what have you done to me?'

* * *

He felt incredibly light, as if a thousand of his cares had melted away to never been heard from again. It was a wonderful sensation, even if he could not completely describe it, and Sesshomaru was not about to fight his emotions. For once in his life, he felt happy with the way things were going. Sure, Inuyasha insisted on being a brat from time to time, but Sesshomaru could forgive such behaviour. His brother was expecting a pup or two. Emotional outbursts were a natural occurrence for one in Inuyasha's state, and Sesshomaru understood he had to overlook it. He would be, after all, raising a pup or two with a strong mate, and such a prospect outweighed everything else, like the wolves who insisted on staying and the miko who wanted to take his mate away from him. They were concerns he still retained but, as he entered his sleeping chambers and took in his brother's slumbering form, Sesshomaru realized he simply could not be bothered with trivial details. _He_ had Inuyasha at his side. No one else did.

'The miko is crazy if she thinks she can convince Inuyasha to leave,' he told himself. He had crossed the room to where the boy lay and knelt next to Inuyasha. 'He's happy to be here. I can tell. I know he misses the old miko, but he is happy. He belongs here, with me, and he knows it. He can feel it, the same way I can. Besides, they cannot protect him in his state. He needs to stay here.'

As he knelt next to the sleeping hanyou, Sesshomaru reached over and placed a hand on Inuyasha's belly. Soon, it would swell as the pup, or pups, grew and anyone with a sensitive nose would be able to tell this was special. His brother – his mate – and his child were among the ones now Sesshomaru knew he would die to protect. His hand rested on the smooth expanse of flesh.

He had only meant for it to be a moment, his touch, for he wanted to check on the pup growing inside his mate. However, his hand remained in one spot, and he felt _it_, a powerful tug of youki coming from within his brother. It was a familiar youki as well, one that caused the daiyoukai to tremble. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as he felt it . . . _and_ the beatings of four hearts.

'It can't be!'


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru could not stop himself from trembling. It may have not been noticeable to anyone else, his trembling, but he knew. He knew, and Sesshomaru did not like it one bit. The daiyoukai prided himself on his self-control and ability to assess any situation with a cool and collected attitude. To allow even a little slip was unacceptable.

There was nothing for it, however. No matter how hard he tried, Sesshomaru still shook on the inside, and it was because of the aura radiating from Inuyasha.

Fortunately for him though no less baffling, Inuyasha had yet to notice the power emanating from his swelling abdomen. The daiyoukai marveled at his brother's oblivious state to his own condition, but then Inuyasha always appeared happy with how things were progressing. On a few occasions, Sesshomaru witnessed his brother placing a hand over his abdomen and just absolutely _glow_ with contentedness and happiness. Sesshomaru knew he should not have been surprised by anything when it came to his brother, especially since Inuyasha slept sound as of late, but the daiyoukai had a hard time fighting back the surprise.

'How can you be so carefree, Inuyasha?' Sesshomaru wondered as he carried the hanyou towards the healing rooms. 'Especially now, of all times?'

Of course, his question remained unanswered. He had not spoken aloud, and Inuyasha slept on.

'Do you even know you carry four pups, otouto?' Sesshomaru questioned silently. 'It would seem that you would . . . you do know . . . I can sense it now . . . I've always been able to sense it . . . so why do I feel this fear in myself? Why this anger?'

For a moment longer, Sesshomaru pondered his emotions and the questions they raised within him. They were foreign to him, the feelings of fear and worry, and he was not sure he liked them. They also did not answer his questions.

Why was he afraid? Why was he angry? He knew he feared for Inuyasha's safety as well as for the safety of his unborn pups. Such things were a given, he believed. It was his anger that confused him. Who was he angry with? Sesshomaru could not say for certain.

Then he felt it again, that slight tug of youki. It was a powerful tug, and it caught Sesshomaru's attention immediately. It demanded he focus on the gravity of the situation, and Sesshomaru realized this little surge had not been evident the day prior when he and Inuyasha were in the gardens. The aura had appeared suddenly and strong, and the fact it could be sensed now worried Sesshomaru. It would not be long before other demons would sense it and be drawn to his brother and the pups. As a result, Inuyasha's life was now in mortal danger. The pups' lives were in mortal danger as well because of the aura now radiating from Inuyasha.

Most demons were no real threats to Sesshomaru, to Inuyasha even in his current condition, or to the inuyoukai warriors guarding the palace. They were lesser creatures and easily deterred by the presence of inuyoukai warriors. Those who were not met quick ends. Their desire to get their filthy hands on his brother would end in failure. Sesshomaru would see to it.

It was Naraku that troubled Sesshomaru. The dark hanyou would not hesitate to attack a group of inuyoukai warriors and absorb their powers. Most demons knew about the strength the warrior classes possessed, and most knew to stay away from a silver-haired demon with green facial stripes. Naraku would not stay away. He would do whatever he could to trap an inuyoukai warrior, especially if he knew anything about inuyoukai. What elevated Sesshomaru's concern was the fact he already had NatsuMaru within the palace walls. NatsuMaru was the oldest of all inuyoukai warriors and the most powerful. He was, as far as Sesshomaru knew, the only warrior capable of defeating most of the royal family, with the exception of the Old Dog himself. If Naraku could get a hold of NatsuMaru, he would have five thousand years of power infused into his being, and such a thought was chilling in its own right. While he knew the palace and his family could be well protected with a hundred inuyoukai warriors or more, their protection had to be taken into consideration as well. The knowledge simply left Sesshomaru frustrated with his concerns over Inuyasha's safety and the safety of his pups.

'I have to protect them . . . somehow . . .'

Despite his concerns and his worries about Naraku trying to capture NatsuMaru, protecting Inuyasha and his unborn pups was not entirely difficult. NatsuMaru patrolled the halls and outer perimeter of the castle. While the inuyoukai warrior's strength and prowess stemmed from his age, it was supplemented when he had someone to protect. He would not be an easy catch for Naraku, and he definitely was the best warrior around to protect his brother.

'And I know he will. He is loyal like that. So why am I still rushing Inuyasha to Shinsei? He is not in any immediate danger . . .'

Deep down, Sesshomaru knew the answer to his question. It was not just because of the tug of youki he sensed and the fact that it was strong. Given Inuyasha's unique status, it should have been expected. The strength was not what surprised Sesshomaru. It was the sensation the youki aura was _familiar_, like a comforting force he had not known in many centuries. At least, he had not sensed a similar aura since the death of his father.

'Is it even possible?'

It should not have been possible, and, in Sesshomaru's mind, it was not possible. He had not realized it yet, but he hoped it was his imagination about the familiarity of that aura. It was why he carried his still slumbering sibling to Shinsei in the early hours of morning. Out of everyone in the palace, only Shinsei and NatsuMaru still remembered his father. They were the only ones who could tell him for certain as to whether or not he was imagining the power of the youki aura.

A soft moan and his brother starting to wake caught the daiyoukai's attention, and he paused for a moment. His golden eyes landed on Inuyasha's face, noting its peaceful and somehow angelic features. The hanyou had been sleeping well, secure for the first time in his life, and Sesshomaru knew he had no right to wake the boy so early. Amber eyes opened sleepily, and Inuyasha offered him a faint smile.

At seeing that smile, Sesshomaru momentarily forgot why he had carried Inuyasha from their rooms and into the hallways. Inuyasha's expression was filled with youthful innocence and content, probably the first time in decades he had known such luxuries. It was as if the world had not touched the boy or harmed him in anyway. Sesshomaru found he liked the look. He liked it a _lot_.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha inquired with a yawn.

Sesshomaru hesitated with his reply. The innocence still remained on his brother's face, and it completely enthralled the daiyoukai. He did not want to shatter that lovely visage as the innocent and youthful look suited Inuyasha far better than anger and suspicion. A soft smile graced Sesshomaru's features as he finally spoke.

"Back to our rooms," he murmured. "I was worrying over nothing."

"Worrying? Since when did you worry?"

"Shhh . . ." Sesshomaru silenced him as he nuzzled h is brother's cheek. "You need to rest, Inuyasha. There will be time for talking later. Right now, you should reserve your strength."

Swiftly, he turned around and carried Inuyasha back. He did not care who saw them. It was not as if their relationship was secret, and his actions would only reaffirm the fact Inuyasha belonged to him. As he walked back, Sesshomaru's mind wandered back to ways he could keep his brother, and his pups, safe. An idea came to him.

'Perhaps Grandfather would be willing to spare Haru for a while. The more protection for Inuyasha and the pups, the better, even if it is not in the form of a warrior . . . I will protect you otouto. Even if it costs me my life, I will protect you.'

"You sent for me, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru turned to see NatsuMaru kneel. The inuyoukai warrior's posture was one of assured confidence and respect. He knew his place, what his duties were, and the older man definitely knew how to carry out orders in an efficient manner. Sesshomaru would not doubt if the elite guard had been an assassin at one point. In front of and off to one side stood Jaken, the imp fidgeting with a bit of apprehension. He nodded as he stepped towards NatsuMaru.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. "Grandfather knows of Inuyasha. If he did not, you would not be here. How long before he and Uncle Kenmaru arrive?"

"Lord Kenmaru will not be traveling with Lord Rei Inu," NatsuMaru stated. "His duties prevent him from doing so. However, Lords Akira and Hiroshi will be with him. They should be here by the end of the day."

"What?!" Jaken squawked. "They're coming here?!"

"As expected," Sesshomaru said, giving the imp a cold stare. "Father never told Lord Rei Inu of his youngest son."

"And Lord Rei Inu demands he . . . inspect all children born into the family," NatsuMaru added. The entire time he spoke, the warrior's eyes remained on Sesshomaru. "It is a custom of his."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru murmured. One question was answered. One more remained. "Grandfather will have Master Haru with him, I presume?"

"By some coincidence, he will. Your grandfather has taken Master Haru with him on several journeys lately. It is most unprecedented, given his behavior for past endeavors. Perhaps it has something to do with this Naraku I keep hearing about," NatsuMaru said.

"It is possible," Sesshomaru agreed. The news of his grandfather's arrival delighted him secretly. The Old Dog would prove to be a very huge deterrent for any youkai attacks. He would even prove lethal to Naraku. No one fought Rei Inu without receiving some kind of injury for his effort. The Old Dog was just too wily. "And you said he will be arriving by the time the sun sets?"

"Yes, my Lord." NatsuMaru bowed once again. "Per your grandfather's orders, I have the servants preparing for his arrival."

"You what?!" Jaken's face turned red. "How dare you! You had no right . . ."

"Jaken . . ."

Chagrined, the imp stopped in mid-tirade. He bowed, trembling.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Be quiet."

"Yes, my Lord."

NatsuMaru's lips turned up in a slight smirk, not enough for Jaken to see, but noticeable enough for Sesshomaru to catch. To anyone else, catching the smirk could be seen as malicious and gleeful on NatsuMaru's part, but Sesshomaru knew better. The guard knew his place and only crossed the lines when the occasion called for him to do so. If such an occurrence were to take place, then the royal family knew something was amiss. Inuyoukai warriors pledged loyalty to those they protected, and they always died in service of their lords.

"NatsuMaru . . ."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"See that Inuyasha and the wolves are on their best behaviour for Lords Rei Inu, Akira, and Hiroshi. You know how Grandfather dislikes disrespectful behaviour."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Jaken . . ."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Send the ningens to me."


	14. Chapter 14

"Lord Sesshomaru, you wished to see us?"

Sesshomaru ignored the taijiya and the other two ningens for a moment, his eyes fixed on his father's painting, the same one Kouga and Inuyasha looked at the day before. A few things were now starting to come together in the daiyoukai's mind, and he was not sure how he felt about his realizations.

His father was going to be reincarnated. The tug of youki coming from Inuyasha confirmed as much, and apparently, both Inuyasha and Kouga had sensed it, if their civilized conversation was any indication. Kouga's wolves had sensed it as well, which was why they had circled Inuyasha protectively.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Quiet, you insolent girl!" Jaken squawked. "Can't you tell Lord Sesshomaru is busy? He will acknowledge you when he's good and ready!"

Sesshomaru turned to face them the moment Jaken finished with his tirade, knowing his expression was cold and stoic. The imp immediately gulped and bowed, murmuring apologies. Sesshomaru paid no attention to his servant, rather focusing on the ningens and the kitsune with them. They bowed respectively once they saw he was looking at them.

Like the time when they first appeared in his lands, the monk, the miko, and the taijiya were wearing their normal attire. It was not something Sesshomaru felt pleased to see, but he understood the practicality behind their behaviours. They were expecting to leave soon and take Inuyasha with them as well. They did not realize the half-demon was now unable to travel. If he left, Inuyasha would be as good as dead, and so would the unborn pups.

"I see you are ready to leave," he said. The ningens had the decency to appear nervous. "Why?"

"Kagome has family, Lord Sesshomaru," the taijiya explained. "While they understand the importance of our mission, they still worry about her. Eventually, she will need to return home and assure them she is still alive and safe."

"They will have to be brought here then. They will be safe here."

"That is not possible, Lord Sesshomaru."

"How is it not possible?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow at them while he spoke.

"It is a difficult story to tell," the miko said. She fidgeted a little. "They simply cannot come here like you want."

"She's right, aniki. Her family can't come here," Inuyasha interjected. The half-demon walked up behind him and laid a hand on his arm. "If she needs to go then let her. She'll be back."

"You know the reasons, otouto?"

Inuyasha nodded his head 'yes.'

"Yeah. They're good ones, too."

"What of her family's safety?"

A hint of fang appeared as Inuyasha smiled.

"They're a lot safer where they're at, aniki. Trust me. Naraku doesn't even know they exist."

"Hmmm."

Sesshomaru considered the miko's words and his brother's, a decision forming in his mind. Then he gazed at the ningens in the morning.

"You may leave in the morning then, with an escort. You will be returning to Edo, hai?"

"Hai," the taijiya confirmed.

"Why in the morning, Lord Sesshomaru?" the monk inquired. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I do mind," Sesshomaru replied. "However, as it is the reason for my summons of you, I will tell you. Three members of the royal family will be arriving here by the end of the day. You are expected to be dressed properly and to be on your best behaviour."

"Royal family? What royal family?"

"Ours," Sesshomaru replied. "NatsuMaru will instruct you and the wolves on how things will be for the evening. I advise you listen to what he says."

Sesshomaru's eyes landed on Jaken. The imp trembled and gulped for a second time.

"That goes for you as well, Jaken."

"Yes, my Lord."

"NatsuMaru is waiting. Do not disappoint me."

The ningens bowed then exited the room, Jaken right behind them. Inuyasha's hand remained on Sesshomaru's arm during the rest of the exchange, and Sesshomaru finally focused on his brother. Amber eyes, warm like sunshine, gazed at him.

"Can we talk?" Inuyasha asked. "There's something I need to tell you. It's . . . it's about the pups."

"Not here," Sesshomaru said. "Let's go somewhere more . . . secluded, otouto."

"Yeah . . . right."

Sesshomaru took Inuyasha by the hand and led him out of the audience chamber. He would have liked to return to the gardens and the heady scent of the cherry blossoms, but he knew Rin was out there, attending to her studies. Instead, Sesshomaru found a private study not far from his and Inuyasha's bedchambers. He slid the door behind them, allowing them some seclusion.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru inquired. His brother looked so serious and so calm.

"There are four," Inuyasha said. "And one of them is our father's reincarnation."

"Are you certain?"

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't, aniki. I can feel a strong aura coming from one of them, one like I've never encountered before. It's him."

Inuyasha's words only confirmed Sesshomaru's suspicions, but what baffled him was his brother's certainty. How could he know without any doubts?

"I see . . . and what makes you certain?"

"Something Kouga and I talked about yesterday. He sensed the pups right away, you know. For being a mangy wolf, he's got some pretty sharp senses."

"He is a demon, otouto."

"Right. Anyway, he told me something he'd heard when he'd been a kid, and it had to do with how some family members, if they've died, can be reborn into the same family," Inuyasha said. He sat down on one of the pillows. "But it has to be a special kind of union to allow the rebirth."

"Did he say what kind?"

"No." Inuyasha shook his head. "He said it was over a hundred years ago when he heard that. Up until yesterday, he thought it was just a bunch of talk by a bunch of old guys, something to keep the family members to connected."

"I see . . ." Sesshomaru murmured. He sat across from his brother, watching him closely. "So we might be the special kind of union. How does that make you feel, otouto?"

"Scared as hell," Inuyasha replied.

"Scared?" he echoed. It was a most unusual answer. "Why is that?"

"Because it's only a matter of time before Naraku finds out," Inuyasha said. "And when he does, he's going to do whatever he can to get his hands on our pups. I can't allow that, Sesshomaru, I can't! I have a hard enough time as it is keeping Kagome safe. How am I going to do that and keep our pups safe? How?"

Parts of Inuyasha's emotions were possibly due to his pregnant state. The half-demon rarely let his guard down. Fear and tears were never options. Sesshomaru reached over and pulled Inuyasha to him, cradling the half-demon in his arms.

"You will stay here with me and Grandfather," he murmured. "That is how. When the ningens leave in the morning, I will have someone accompany them to assure their safety. Why they mean so much to you, though, I will never understand, but I will make sure nothing befalls them while they are away. I promise you as much, otouto."

After Inuyasha's confession, the rest of the day passed uneventfully. Granted, the servants were in a fervor over the arrival of Lords Rei Inu, Akira, and Hiroshi, but it was something Sesshomaru learned to expect. While many members of royalty had come to the palace, none were quite as important as the Old Dog and his sons, and such visits were rare. The last time anyone remembered Lord Rei Inu visiting, it was for the birth of Sesshomaru. Many of the servants also had come from the Old Dog's palace in the south. Shinsei was one, but Sesshomaru could not recall the rest. He only knew that they performed their tasks with outstanding results.

This day was no exception. Most of the servants knew what Lord Rei Inu expected when he visited, and the palace's appearance was one of sparkling opulence, as if the Old Dog himself lived there. By mid-day, the staff, the guards, and everyone else awaited for Lord Rei Inu's arrival.

By mid-day, the Old Dog arrived, which surprised Sesshomaru. It seemed as if NatsuMaru had been mistaken.

The entourage with Lord Rei Inu and his two sons was a rather small detail. Sesshomaru recognized his uncles, Akira and Hiroshi, as well the seer, Haru, and two of the elite warriors. Four more guards accompanied them, and Sesshomaru idly wondered about the lack of fanfare. The group itself, though, was enough to capture anyone's attention. Lord Rei Inu exuded a powerful aura so great Sesshomaru heard the taijiya gasp. From the corner of his eye, he saw her drop to one knee. The monk followed her example. Sesshomaru waited.

Unlike the ningens, he was held to a certain amount of decorum. To bow for his grandfather before the Old Dog reached him was considered a sign of weakness, one that would either earn Sesshomaru a sound beating or a killing. The palace was Sesshomaru's, and he would only defer to his grandfather if the Old Dog commanded it. He could only hope such an event would never come to pass.

On Sesshomaru's right stood Inuyasha, dressed in a deep blue hakama and haori with silver embroidery, and the half-demon's position was of great significance. For inuyoukai, one's mate or most trusted ally always stood on the right. It declared how much a male trusted his spouse, and it challenged anyone to say otherwise. Inuyasha was slowly learning the importance of such formalities and mannerisms. His stance was one of great pride and confidence, something Sesshomaru saw his grandfather noticing. A gleam of approval lit the ancient inuyoukai's eyes.

When his grandfather and uncles were the proper distance from him, Sesshomaru bowed. Inuyasha mimicked him, and, in return, Rei Inu showed his respect to the ruler of the Western Lands.

"You honour me with your presence, Sire," Sesshomaru murmured. "NatsuMaru-sensei informed me of your intentions this morning."

"As per my instructions, I am sure." The Old Dog smiled.

"I doubt he would deviate from your will."

"Most never do," Rei Inu stated. His eyes then landed on Inuyasha. "But there are some who would, aren't there? Especially if they are the sons of InuTaisho."

"Grandfather?" Sesshomaru tilted his head, curious by the Old Dog's statement.

"This is Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? What of it?" Inuyasha asked. His cocky demeanor, it seemed, had returned. Rei Inu smiled, a hint amused.

"Yes, you are definitely my son's son," he murmured. "I can sense your father's will in you. Both of you."

"That is not necessarily a bad thing," Sesshomaru pointed out. This time, the Old Dog laughed.

"No. It is not, but it can be a source of trouble at times." Rei Inu straightened his back, his gaze returning to Sesshomaru. "I wish to speak with the boy. Alone. When I am done, I will seek you out. The imp will see to the needs of Akira and Hiroshi."

"As you wish, Grandfather."

888888888

"You wish to see me . . ."

It was more of a soft-spoken statement than an inquiry, and Sesshomaru turned to face the speaker. Haru stood just outside the conference room, his hands hidden in the sleeves of his haori. The single yellow stripe on his right cheek was the indication of his status and his abilities. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes. Please enter, Master Haru, and sit. There are many things we need to discuss."

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru." Haru stepped into the room. "I hope you do not mind, but I have taken the liberty of summoning NatsuMaru to this meeting, as well as the wolf tribe leader and those unusual ningens. I sense they will have information beneficial for what you need of me."

Sesshomaru nodded once again. He was not about to argue with the seer. Haru possessed talents and gifts most inuyoukai could never imagine, the strongest of his skills being empathy and telepathy. There were times when the seer could also catch a glimpse of the future, though such a gift was not always a boon. Haru crossed the distance between them then knelt onto one of the pillows there.

"He is coming back, isn't he?"

"Father? Yes." Sesshomaru paused. "I am guessing Grandfather knows this as well."

"He does," Haru confirmed. He offered Sesshomaru a lopsided smile. "It is kind of hard for us to not know, my Lord. The pup's aura is strong and familiar at the same time. I daresay your father has been waiting for this moment. He is anxious to be in this world again."

"I can imagine. He is giving me a difficult task, however."

"How to keep him, his unborn siblings, and Inuyasha safe," Haru supplied. "The reason why you wished to see me."

"And the reason why you wish to speak with NatsuMaru."

"I expect no resistance from him," Haru said.

"At least not in the situations where everything counts," a male voice commented. NatsuMaru walked up behind Haru and sat next to the seer. Kouga and the ningens were with him. They appeared a little baffled while NatsuMaru was definitely amused. "Your grandfather is feeling mischievous, I daresay. Assigning your servant to attend Akira and Hiroshi? That is trouble in the making."

"I am sure Grandfather knows what he is doing," Sesshomaru said. "Shall we begin? There is much to discuss and not enough time. It will not be long before Naraku hears of this and comes after Inuyasha."

888888888

Night had finally fallen, signaling the end of the day. With it, many of Sesshomaru's concerns were, at the most, eased by his grandfather's arrival. There were some instances where things had become a little . . . trying, but they eventually smoothed out. Now he could rest, if for a moment only, and watch his brother as he slept and their skins cooled from their mating.

The day had not been without merit. As he suspected would happen, Haru suggested many things, all of which were sensible and easy to carry out at various intervals. One suggestion, however, caught Sesshomaru by surprise, and it involved his uncle Hiroshi.

Hiroshi had come as a surprise to those who did not know Rei Inu. Born to a human mother a century or two before Sesshomaru's birth, the half-demon was the youngest of all Rei Inu's sons. His personality was a combination of tempers and traits. He remained aloof from those he did not know, almost to the point where he could have been accused of acting like Sesshomaru, but he also possessed a strong and strange sense of humor. From what Sesshomaru had heard, Jaken had become Hiroshi's target more than once, and the daiyoukai suspected the imp of grumbling over his duties. Hiroshi was not Inuyasha. The older half-demon knew of politics and how the world worked and changed. He lacked the rough edges that made Inuyasha unique among the family.

Then there was Hiroshi's appearance. With the exception of his eyes and the two violet facial stripes marking him as royalty, Hiroshi could have passed as Inuyasha. The sight of Hiroshi still staggered the ningens and the wolves.

Hiroshi was also a source of contention with Inuyasha, and his half-brother made no attempts to keep his thoughts to himself. When they were alone, Inuyasha blasted Sesshomaru, years of anger and hurt buried within the younger male. It took intervention from Haru, NatsuMaru, and Hiroshi before Inuyasha calmed and stalked off.

Sesshomaru reached over and brushed a finger along a smooth cheek, noting the way Inuyasha's lips were parted. He appeared calm and serene in slumber, and Sesshomaru could not help wondering what Inuyasha would have been like if he had been given the same chances in life as Hiroshi.

The thoughts were brief then Sesshomaru chased them away. Inuyasha and Hiroshi, despite their similarities, were different as day and night. When the time arrived, their differences would be displayed in dramatic ways, and anyone in attendance would notice. For the moment, Sesshomaru chose to not dwell on what could have been changed. It did no good anyway and was a futile exercise. There were more important things and people to concern himself with. A light smile touched Sesshomaru's lips.

Now he understood, better than he had when his father still lived, the lessons the old dog tried to impart. He promised to never let the lessons fade from his heart. He would do his father proud. The great Inu no Taisho was returning, after all.


	15. Chapter 15

_Three months later . . ._

"Dammit, this is ridiculous!"

Sesshomaru raised his head the moment Inuyasha started to speak, mildly curious as to what had caused his half-brother's outburst. As of late, Inuyasha had been docile, attending his lessons and practicing with NatsuMaru. He generally refused to remain idle, and Shinsei often supported the half-demon's desires. Not that Sesshomaru would have denied Inuyasha anything at this point, but it was nice to hear the old healer say Inuyasha's active state would not harm the pups.

Across the room sat his half-brother and Haru, where they had been conversing quietly amongst themselves. For the last two days, the Seer had kept close to the half-demon's side, often insisting he share the same room with them, and all he would say to Sesshomaru was he sensed something was about to happen. What the occurrence would be, the older male was not entirely sure. What images he saw were often too vague and flitted by too quickly for him to make any sense of them. Haru did make his presence less noticeable for the most part, and Inuyasha never seemed to mind, from what Sesshomaru observed. Now Inuyasha appeared irritated by something, his hands rubbing his overly swollen abdomen. However, Sesshomaru could not see anything which could have caused his brother's aggravation. Even Haru was slightly perplexed by the outburst, but the emotion evaporated quickly. Realization settled on the Seer's face, and he rose carefully to his feet.

"Come with me, Inuyasha." Haru held out his hand, his tone gentle and soothing. His brother shook his head, a mixture of emotions dancing across his face, but it was obvious he was in some distress.

"I don't want to."

"I know," Haru murmured. "But you feel better for it."

"Why?" Inuyasha regarded the Seer with great caution and some suspicion. Sesshomaru frowned at the display. Such behaviour, in his opinion, was not acceptable, but Haru took everything in stride.

"Because you and I are going to visit Shinsei," the Seer replied.

"I don't need to see him." Inuyasha shook his head again. Sesshomaru fought back a growl of frustration and rose to his feet. Whatever reason Haru had for wanting to take Inuyasha to the healer, Sesshomaru was determined to see that Inuyasha obeyed.

"Maybe not," Haru agreed, quickly waving Sesshomaru down. The demon lord paused, now feeling perplexed himself. Haru needed help with Inuyasha. That much was obvious to Sesshomaru. "But I would like to chat with him for a moment and have some tea. I'd like for you to join me."

"Tea . . ."

"Yes," Haru said with a nod. He still held his hand out to Inuyasha. "Tea."

"You drink a lot of tea," Inuyasha pointed out. He did, however, take Haru's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Indeed, I do," Haru replied, smiling warmly. "I find it to be quite soothing. Don't you?"

"A little," Inuyasha confessed. He winced as he stood. "It does sound good, too."

"I thought it might, and Shinsei is most wonderful company." The Seer paused then glanced at Sesshomaru. "Would you care to join us, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru was about to refuse. There was much he had to do before Naraku decided to finally attack the castle, and there was also the arrival of a certain kitsune he had to prepare for. However, something in Haru's eyes indicated it would be unwise of him to decline. The Seer looked at Inuyasha then back to Sesshomaru at the same time Inuyasha looked at him and spoke.

"He better join us for tea. Otherwise, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Pardon, little brother? I doubt very much you could do that right now."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Sesshomaru. You'd very . . ."

At that moment, Inuyasha doubled over, a strangled cry cutting off the rest of what he was about to say. Haru grimaced as the half-demon's hand squeezed his, and he followed Inuyasha to the floor. Sesshomaru was at their sides in the time it took him to inhale a single breath.

"Yes, my Lord," Haru said, his tone pained. "You would be very surprised. Please. Let us get him to Shinsei and fast. They are not about to wait any longer."

Sesshomaru blinked before the realization settled in a second later. He then scooped Inuyasha into his arms and started to take off, though it was at an awkward pace. Inuyasha had not released his grip on Haru so the Seer was forced to follow. The entire time, Inuyasha's breathing grew harsher and more ragged, his hand squeezing Haru's often. They both murmured softly to the half-demon as they raced through the hallways as best they could, ignoring the stares of the servants as they passed by.

How long it actually took to reach the healer, Sesshomaru could not say with form of certainty. It had probably been scant minutes, but traversing the familiar hallways felt like the trip had taken several hours. Sesshomaru only knew he felt great relief when he saw the healer outside his work chambers, talking quietly with Rei Inu and NatsuMaru. All three inuyoukai turned their heads when they sensed his approach, and Shinsei moved towards them, a knowing expression on his face.

Next to him, Sesshomaru heard Haru murmur something to Inuyasha. The half-demon replied more with a strangled and pained sound, which Sesshomaru believed to be a negative answer. His brother had relaxed a little, but Sesshomaru still smelled his distress and anxiety. He gazed at Shinsei.

"He's . . ."

"Yes, my Lord, I know." Shinsei offered Sesshomaru a faint hint of a smile. "It is time. Please, hand him to me."

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru complied. Inuyasha whimpered only once then clung to the healer, though he had yet to release Haru. Sesshomaru found it curious and a little on the disturbing side. He was Inuyasha's mate, not Haru. Why did he still hold on to the Seer when he no longer needed to?

When Haru followed Shinsei into the healing chambers, Sesshomaru soon understood the reason. The Seer's aura was one of calm reassurance, constantly soothing Inuyasha and keeping his distress as low as possible. He felt the lack of the aura the instant the door closed behind the trio, and Sesshomaru sagged to the floor, releasing a breath he did not realize he had been holding. A strong hand clasped him by the shoulder, and Sesshomaru lifted his head to see his grandfather standing in front of him.

"He will be fine. Those pups will be born before you know it," the ancient inuyoukai said.

"I know," Sesshomaru murmured. "I have faith in Shinsei."

"Yes. We all do." His grandfather smiled. "If we did not, he would not be in there with Inuyasha now. In the meantime, relax, child. There is nothing more you can do for him except be patient and wait for Shinsei's announcement."

"How long do you think it be before he comes back out?"

Sesshomaru hated to ask, but curiosity compelled him. His firstborns were coming into the world so he had no idea as to what to expect.

"I don't know," Rei Inu answered solemnly. "It depends on Inuyasha and those pups."

There was something his grandfather was not saying, and Sesshomaru felt it had to do with the delivery. He also believed it was something he should know already, but the knowledge remained elusive, just barely within his grasp. Sesshomaru frowned.

"What is it?" he asked, keeping his voice low. Panic threatened to worm its way into his heart, but he killed the tendril of emotion before it could send him into an unnecessary fit. "There is something I should know about this, and it is of great importance."

"Indeed there is," Rei Inu said. His tone remained solemn, and Sesshomaru mentally shook himself. He knew he would not remain calm otherwise.

"What is it, grandfather? What is it I'm missing?"

There was a brief pause, and a saddened look crossed the ancient dog's features. The expression quickly disappeared, replaced by a smooth, confident look.

"Shinsei must cut Inuyasha open so the pups can be born. If he does not, they will surely die."

Sesshomaru kept his features schooled. The news sounded terrible in its own right, but it also made sense. He also realized it was the information that kept evading him. Naturally, Shinsei would have to cut his brother open. It was the only way for them to be born, and Sesshomaru knew the old healer could accomplish the task with minimal difficulty. His brother would be fine and so would his pups.

However, such thoughts did not prevent Sesshomaru from worrying a little over his brother and his pups. He could not help himself, really. Sesshomaru desperately wanted to be in the room if only so he could see for himself how they were faring. An hour dragged by, and all remained quiet behind Shinsei's door.

The silence itself was not too terrible, but it was still maddening. Despite how hard Sesshomaru strained to hear what was going on, the noises behind the walls and the door were faint at best. Low voices were giving instructions and answering back, but Sesshomaru could not make out distinguished words or anything else of the like. The hour continued to march slowly along.

Just when the next hour started to crawl along, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance, Haru opened the healing chambers door and stepped out. He appeared exhausted, but he wore a pleased smile on his face. His eyes swept over NatsuMaru and Rei Inu before Sesshomaru, and the Seer bowed.

"My Lord," he said. "Your pups are born."

"My pups . . . they're . . ."

"All four lived, my Lord, a rarity to be sure, and they are as healthy as can be." Haru's smile grew wider. "I daresay they would very much like to meet their father as well."

Sesshomaru did not wait for any further invitation. He breezed by Haru and followed Inuyasha's scent. His brother sat on a pallet, sweat cooling on his forehead, but he looked as pleased as Haru, if not more. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru the moment he entered and offered a tired smile.

"Shinsei will be bringing them out in a moment," the half-demon said. "He wanted to make sure his assistants got the pups clean enough before you met them."

Sesshomaru nodded, and he joined Inuyasha on the pallet. Instinctively, his brother leaned against him and let out a weary yet contented sigh.

"I thought they would be tiny," he murmured, continuing before Sesshomaru could ask him how he felt. "There were four of them, and they were all taking up so much space. I watched the whole thing, you know. Shinsei let me. Said it would be too dangerous to give me something to make me sleep and something for pain at the same time. It could have hurt the pups if he had." Inuyasha raised his head so their eyes met. Sesshomaru's heart ached to see how exhausted his brother was. "I can't believe how adorable they look. You'll be proud when you see them, aniki, so very proud."

"I know I will be," Sesshomaru told him. "Now rest."

"I can't." Inuyasha shook his head.

"You can't?"

"No . . . I'm too excited. I want to see our pups again. I still feel like I'm dreaming, that I couldn't have carried such adorable creatures in me, you know?"

A light smile touched Sesshomaru's lips, and he slid his arm around his brother's waist. He followed the simple gesture with a kiss to Inuyasha's temple. While he had not seen his offspring as of yet, he could imagine how Inuyasha felt. The half-demon probably did not realize just how gorgeous of a creature he truly was since so many often told him he was nothing more than a disgusting, filthy half breed. Sesshomaru knew he was guilty of saying such things himself, but he also understood he was wrong. Inuyasha was simply stunning in his eyes, and Sesshomaru could not have been any happier in choosing him for a mate.

"I hope Shinsei brings them in soon," Inuyasha murmured. "I want to see them again so badly. I want you to see them, too. Two boy pups and two girl pups. They're gonna be little fighters, too. I know it."

"If they are anything like us, otouto, I am sure they will be," Sesshomaru replied at the same time he promised himself, 'They will not make the same mistakes I have. I will see to it. I promise you, Father, I will not let you down again. I promise.'


End file.
